Avenger-sama
by Rasengan22
Summary: Two great things are happening for Naruto tonight: He's meeting his favorite pop music artist, Avenger-sama, and he'll also be losing what's left of his virginity. The latter, of course, is just a bonus. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

_For greatestchange who requested something based on a fanart by saraisalien with fanboy!naruto and singer!sasuke._

 ** _Check profile for special announcement._**

* * *

Naruto was tucking his ticket into his back pocket when his roommate, Sai, peeked his head out of the bedroom door.

"Is that a disguise you're wearing?" He asked. "If you're that embarrassed about going to the Avenger concert, then why go at all?"

Naruto scoffed. "I'm not embarrassed."

"You're wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses, and hooded sweatshirt when it's 7 p.m. and 65 degrees out."

"Well, the lights in there are so blinding, and it gets really cold in the arena sometimes, so that you stay awake and stuff." Naruto shuffled on his feet while playing with the zipper of his sweatshirt. "Besides, I have to hide my VIP pass so that none of the girls try to steal it."

"You're worried about a couple of girls mugging you? You really _are_ a dickless pansy," Sai offered helpfully, sparing Naruto that usual vapid grin of his.

"Hey." Naruto pointed a finger at him. "I had to go through a lot to win this pass. I'm not gonna take any chances. You've seen the man-strength Sakura is capable of, so I'm sure these girls', worked up from all their hormonal excitement, wouldn't bat an eye about leavin' me unconscious on the ground somewhere if it meant they could go backstage to meet Avenger-sama."

"I can't believe you call another grown man by that name." Sai shook his head in disappointment. "His music isn't even that good, it's all these stupid, over-produced pop - "

"You shut your whore mouth, Sai." Naruto grabbed a pen from off of the table and threw it. It hit Sai in the chest and landed on the floor.

He was used to people trying to shame him for liking Avenger-sama's music, but what they didn't get was that his lyrics could be really subtle. They were about things like love and breaking up and sexy things you can say to a chick to get her in the mood to do it with you. Naruto had even lost his virginity while listening to one of Avenger-sama's songs. Or, well, at least half of it.

"Fine. I wouldn't want to come between you and your boyfriend." He bent over to pick up the pen. "Then again, from what I've read about him in magazines, he may like that kind of thing."

"Hey, those are just rumors started by people who are jealous of his success and popularity. You know, it's not fair you judge him just because he's really attractive - "

"Wait, when did I say he was attractive?"

Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes behind his tinted sunglasses. "You wouldn't understand. It's why you don't get his lyrics. Anyway, I'll be home late, so don't wait up."

"I wasn't planning to," Sai replied. "Just be careful, Naruto. Celebrities aren't always what they seem. I'm sure his PR team does a good job of making him look a lot less douchey than he is in real life."

"Tch. I've read every magazine interview he's ever done and watched all his live TV interviews on YouTube. I could write a biography about the guy. One day you'll see that you're the one in the wrong for judging Avenger-sama without knowing him."

"Okay, well when you come home crying because he shatters the cool image you have of him in your mind, don't come asking me to hold you until you fall asleep."

"Blow me." Naruto picked up his keys from off of the hook next to the door. "I'll send you pictures from the concert."

"Great," said Sai. "Can't wait."

* * *

Naruto had already gone through security and was browsing the souvenir table, trying to decide whether he needed another Avenger-sama t-shirt to add to his collection. There was such a long line, though, and he was the only guy here. Thinking he'd wait until the end of the show, he started to leave, but ended up accidentally bumping into a woman standing next to him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," she smiled. "I'm so short, I can't even see what's on the table."

"Ah, yeah. It's a little crowded, isn't it?"

"Are you waiting for your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Me?"

"That's really great that you came with her to the concert. I can't even get my boyfriend to do that."

"Oh, well." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure if he really listened to Avenger-sa - , I mean, Avenger, then maybe he'd be into it, too?"

"No, I really don't think so," she replied. "He's into hard rock and rap."

Hey, I'm into that, too, he thought.

"Good luck," he said, depressed now. "And enjoy the concert."

"You, too. Have fun with your girlfriend!"

Feeling a little emasculated, Naruto walked away from the table and began heading toward his seat. So even women could be sexist. Why would they just assume the only way a guy would come to this concert would have to be because he's accompanying his girlfriend?

As he handed the usher his ticket and walked in the direction of the floor seating (he wasn't exactly front row, but at least he was in the middle about 10 rows back), girls were holding up posters and chanting Avenger-sama's name. Apparently because he was here by himself, he kept getting funny looks. Naruto squeezed down the aisle and took his seat, barely having enough elbow room to get comfortable. While waiting for the opening group to start, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few shots of the stage to post to his own blog and send to Sai.

 _Look how close I am!_

Sai replied: _Wow, maybe he'll notice you from that distance and ask you to come on stage.  
_  
Just the thought of that caused Naruto's heart to do a weird triple-beat.

Come on, he typed, _I'm not close enough for him to notice me._  
 _  
It was a joke. With that many hot girls there, why would he look at a loser like you?_

Naruto frowned. _Asshole. can't you just be happy for me?_

 _Don't forget to throw your panties at him. that'll get his attention._

 _I don't know why I bother._

Even though he saw Sai was typing something back, he slid his phone into his pocket again. He could at least try to be supportive since Naruto didn't tease him about his creepy hobbies.

The lights dimmed, signalling the show was about to start. Naruto didn't know the opening musicians well. It was some sexy girl group with members who danced around in their underwear, so he figured he could put up with it until it was time for Avenger-sama to come out. He was getting excited, and because of all the bodies packed in here, the venue was starting to feel like an oven. He unzipped his hoodie, removed his ball cap, and set his sunglasses underneath the chair. For a second, he grabbed onto the VIP pass hanging from his neck.

He was trying not to think about how, in only a couple of hours, he might be able to meet _the_ Avenger-sama. What would he be like? He always appeared so cool in all of his interviews. Would he find it strange that Naruto was a big fan even though he was a guy? He just happened to like Avenger-sama and his music. Although, in the back of his mind, Sai's words from earlier kept echoing inside his head. What if Avenger-sama was different in person? Naruto could imagine being a celebrity wasn't all that easy, but, for now, he'd simply be happy if he could get his VIP pass and this CD he brought signed. That would be good enough for him.

* * *

When the opening act finished, there was some downtime before Avenger-sama came on stage. The girl group had been alright. They were definitely hot and could dance, but did girls in the audience even like that kind of thing? He knew his friend Sakura was always complaining when other hot chicks were around. Girls could be pretty catty. Even so, Naruto got a few good pictures, which he swiped through while waiting.

"Hey, is that a VIP pass?" The girl next to him asked.

Her announcing that he had a pass caused a few others to look his way, too.

"Yeah," he answered. "I guess it is."

She wasn't very subtle about her envy. "But how did you get it? You're a guy. Do you really even like Avenger?"

"What does me bein' a guy have to do with anything?" He asked.

"You don't have to be rude," she replied. "I was only asking a question."

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you just implied guys can't listen to Avenger-sama's - "

"Oh my God. Did you _really_ just call him Avenger- _sama_? Are you gay or something?"

"Wow, so you're sexist and a homophobe. That's cool."

"Sierra, be q-quiet!" The girl next to her said. "Leave him alone."

"What _ever_. Then switch me seats."

Worked for him. Her friend was hella hot, and _she_ didn't seem like a rude bitch. In fact, the two of them struck up a conversation about Avenger after she apologized yet again for her "friend".

"Sorry. She really wanted the VIP pass, but they sold out, and then by the time she heard about the contest - "

"Yeah, that's how I got it," he said. "I had to camp out for about 12 hours in front of the radio station and then they made me eat all kinds of weird shit like fried ants and octopus balls."

"Oh my," she exclaimed. "You really are a fan, aren't you?"

"Yeah. People always give me crap 'cause I'm a guy and I like his songs, but I don't care. I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Hi, Naruto," she said with a shy smile, "I'm Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata."

The lights dimmed again, and they both exchanged excited smiles before turning their eyes to the stage. Flames burst out from underneath it, and the backdrop changed from a black screen to an ocean with a dark storm in the distance. Whenever lightning struck the water, a thunder-like boom sounded above everyone's heads, and an explosion of shiny silver confetti rained down from the rafters. There were gasps and screams as the lights went dark, and with another crack of thunder, these soft purple lights came on as a platform rose from the center of the stage. On it, stood Avenger-sama, his hair pulled back into a short ponytail and slicked to the side behind one ear. He had on a tight gray t-shirt and black leather pants.

The noise all of these women emitted upon seeing their idol nearly caused him to go deaf. Avenger-sama held up his hand, acknowledging the crowd. As the bass reached epic levels and a guitar riff sliced through all of the high-pitched squeals, the singer dove right into one of Naruto's favorite songs, "I Want the World to Burn". Avenger sang loudly and clearly, every movement of his body mesmerizing in some way that Naruto couldn't explain.

He was feeling giddy, really, as Naruto sang along with everyone else.

 _I want to watch the world burn  
Yeah, I want them all to learn  
That what we didn't say back then  
Was just the beginning of the end_

 _In what way were we bound?  
You said I always let you down_

 _Maybe what I say sounds sinister  
But to get my revenge, babe_

 _Yeah, I fucked your sister._

Naruto chuckled, especially since everyone in the concert hall sang the last line together. It was really terrible, but what people didn't understand about Avenger-sama was that he had a really good sense of humor. Okay, well he didn't show it in his interviews, but his lyrics were really funny if you considered he probably didn't take them very seriously. Except "I Want the World to Burn" was a song Avenger-sama wrote when he found out his celebrity girlfriend cheated on him with one of her backup dancers. Whether or not he really nailed her sister was speculation, but it certainly was a subject often debated on various forums he belonged to online.

As the concert went on, Avenger did a lot of Naruto's favorite songs (there weren't many he didn't like), but toward the end, the lights dimmed and, after he returned from off stage wearing a pair of tight black jeans, boots, and a white t-shirt with black lettering on the front. Ah, it looked to be some kind of writing in Japanese. Avenger-sama's father was Japanese and his mother British, so he had very interesting mix of features. Naruto had even bought the CD he released with all Japanese lyrics. He couldn't understand a damn word, but he thought it was pretty cool.

Avenger-sama took a seat on a stool and out came an assistant carrying a guitar. The girls let out a shriek as the singer threw the strap over his shoulder and settled in, strumming the strings while trying to tune up the instrument. Even before Avenger-sama began to sing, Naruto knew which ballad it would be based off the first chord.

"Valley of the End" had been at the top of the charts for about six weeks now. They played it non-stop on the radio, but Naruto never got tired of it. He whipped out his phone and decided to get a few photos. As he was trying to zoom in, he happened to notice that it looked as though Avenger-sama was staring directly at him. But that couldn't be. The lights were really bright on stage, and there were other people nearby him trying to record stuff, too. Yet, as Naruto lowered his cell phone, he swore that, once again, as Avenger-sama sang the lyrics, he was looking solely at him.

 _What does it have to do with you?_

 _I have my own path to take_

 _My foolish games with you are over  
Don't pretend what you did was for my sake_

What the heck? His heart was hammering in his chest, and as he held a hand to his cheek, it was burning up.

Hinata suddenly nudged him. "I-is he looking at you, Naruto?"

"No way," he said. "Why would he look at me?"

"I don't know, but I thought for a second that you two might know each other. You're so lucky!"

"Heh."

Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head. When he looked at the stage, Avenger-sama's gaze was focused somewhere up in the balcony, leaving him to feel disappointed. The man's powerful voice filled the room, deep and somber as his fingers played the delicate refrain.

 _So, we stood here facing off  
At the Valley of the End  
The words I spoke to you  
_ _Were like a bullet in the brain_

 _But how long did you think I'd last  
Living life out in the sun?  
Those innocent days are are long since past  
_ _Our bond is dead and gone_

 _Baby, no matter how you beg or cry  
My peace of mind has been denied.  
_ _Even if this path leads straight to hell  
_ _You'll be the only one remembering  
_ _Just how far I fell._

If there was a dry eye by the end of that song, Naruto would be surprised. He wiped furiously at his cheeks. Another thing people didn't appreciate about Avenger-sama was that so many of his songs were written about his personal experiences. Supposedly, the man had struggled with alcohol and depression at some point and had some kind of crazy fight with an ex (fans hadn't been able to determine which ex yet, but everyone had their suspicions). Naruto thought it was about his second girlfriend, Hana, who was a runway model and actress in Japan. Apparently they broke up because Avenger-sama didn't want to move over there to be with her. Other people thought it was about some secret affair that tabloids had hinted of, but Naruto thought it would've been hard for Avenger to date anyone without at least one fan snagging a photo of them together. Not to mention that it involved the rumors his roommate had been talking about earlier, where, uh, Avenger-sama might have been involved with a man at some point. Naruto couldn't picture it, but his favorite musician did have this... androgynous air about him sometimes that even Naruto, um...

Oops. While he'd been daydreaming, everyone else was on their feet applauding since it was the last song of the night. At least until Avenger-sama returned for the encore. Naruto clapped loudly, raising his arms above his head, and even hollering a couple of times. He nudged Hinata in the shoulder, and she smiled back at him. The friend beside her threw him a nasty look, but he grinned at her. He should've waved his damn pass in her face.

Oh, man. The pass! He'd totally forgotten. After the encore, he was going to get to go backstage and meet... Avenger-sama! That realization almost sent him into a panic attack. Naruto took his sweatshirt off and wrapped it around his waist, using the pass to fan his face.

They only had to wait 10 minutes for Avenger-sama to come back on stage, this time wearing the same pair of jeans but also a nice-button up white shirt and a skinny black tie. Naruto could see that he wore a couple of bracelets on one wrist and wondered if they were the ones he'd mentioned in an interview back in May. At the time, the singer had said a friend had given them to him before passing away of some immune disease a few years ago.

Having realized he'd only been able to take a couple of photos, Naruto snuck another few shots and - for a second time - swore Avenger-sama was looking directly at him. Crap. Had he left the flash on or something? It was probably his imagination.

After the last song came to an end, Avenger-sama took his leave to a standing ovation, and Naruto could hardly breathe.

"Have fun backstage," Hinata told him. "I hope you're able to talk to him."

"I think my heart will explode before I even make it that far."

The pretty dark-haired girl giggled. "I think it's really sweet how much you like him!"

"Well. I can relate to a lot of his lyrics, I guess."

She nodded. "Yes. He's a really great writer. I think he's underrated."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Sure." She waved. "Just be yourself, and you'll be fine."

He offered her a smile, and took in another deep breath. Grabbing all of his things from underneath the chair, he got to his feet. There was a security guy letting people with backstage passes in through a the door next to the stage.

Naruto made his way down the aisle and flashed the pass to the burly man in dark sunglasses. The big man pat Naruto down and checked his pockets.

"No photos and no video," he said gruffly. "Or you'll get the boot."

"Got it," Naruto replied.

The door opened, and it was almost as if Heaven's light had descended upon him. He swore he could even hear trumpets playing. There were scantily-dressed ladies lining the hall, apparently not able to get any further than this without his pass. Some of them smiled at him as if he might be someone important. He rubbed his hands down his jeans; they were super sweaty. Naruto swallowed hard as he walked down the hall, searching for the right door that would allow him access to Avenger-sama's private dressing room, where he was likely already getting swarmed by his most obsessed fans. Naruto hoped he would have the courage to go up the man and tell him how much his music meant to him.

It sounded cliche, but it was true. And if he could get an autograph, that would be even better, but, right now, just being in the same room as him would've made his freaking life.

* * *

He was only feet away from the door where everyone else with a pass like his was entering. Crap, he was so nervous that his stomach was starting to hurt. Maybe he should make a dash to the bathroom before going in, but what if the room filled up and they decided not to let anyone else in? He didn't want that to happen, so clutching his stomach, he got into line by a couple of girls in mini skirts, tube tops, and high heels that set them at least a couple of inches taller than him (and he wasn't even that short). Wow, he couldn't even fathom the life that Avenger-sama must lead. He must have women throwing themselves at him all of the time. But, wouldn't that get kind of tedious after a while? No. Probably not for a guy like that. Naruto was sure that if he wanted a serious relationship, Avenger-sama could have one. He'd already had a few and then ended up using the breakups as fodder for some of his best songs. He was like the male version of Adele or Taylor Swift. But, like, dark and edgy. While he waited, Naruto got out his phone before he'd have to put it away again and sent a text to Sai.

 _I'm 2 seconds away from meeting him_

 _Try not to cum in your pants before you shake his hand_

 _HE'S NOT GAY! you should see all of the hot women waiting to meet him_

 _Really? send a picture_

 _You're such a dick. I'm not talking to you until I get home_

Angrily, Naruto powered off his phone so he wouldn't get yelled at for trying to record anything. He'd known Sai for a couple of years now. Naruto would always get so excited about something, and then Sai had to go and piss all over it. Argh! So frustrating.

When he was next to enter the room, he got another patdown from security and, finally, he was inside the dressing room of the Avenger-sama. The room was ridiculously crowded already, with everyone talking so loudly he almost wanted to plug his ears. Some people looked to belong in the industry, some were security, and others might've been roadies. Then there were dozens of the half-dressed groupies. There were a few normal people like him, but most of them looked terrified as they clung to the wall, hoping to go unnoticed. He couldn't immediately find Avenger-sama, but it was a fairly spacious room.

Almost seconds after he grabbed a complimentary water bottle from a cooler, a series of shrieks erupted, and when Naruto lifted his head to see what was wrong, he nearly fainted as he caught a glimpse of Avenger-sama coming in through the back door. The bottle slipped from his hand and hit the ground, bouncing around, and somehow managing to open and spill all over the floor. Someone nearby started to yell at him, but he was so in awe that his body moved on instinct toward the bright light that was Avenger-sama. Girls clamored to touch him, but security created an aisle so that he could take a seat on this leather couch in the corner. He had his hair pulled back again, same jeans as the encore, but a shirt that read: _I'm Not Gay, but $20 is $20_.

Ha! Wait…

Bodyguards stayed close by, and a woman - a very busty, blond-haired woman - sat next to him while talking on her phone. Naruto recognized her from magazines. That was the singer's agent, Tsunade. He clutched his chest, feeling again like he might hyperventilate, but instead of fleeing for his life, he stayed in line with everybody else trying to get their 15 seconds with the musician. While waiting, he saw that Avenger-sama was allowing autographs and chatting briefly with fans. He looked tired. That must suck to hardly get any break or time to yourself after a two-hour long performance. The line moved painfully slow, but after about 35 minutes of waiting, Naruto was only a person away. He wiped his hands down his pants and suddenly realized he didn't have a pen. Frantically, he looked around for someone to ask, but no one wanted to help!

Shit, and now it was his turn. Yet, while he was panicking, the agent - without missing a beat of her phone conversation - handed Naruto a black marker.

"Wow, thanks," he mouthed to her and grinned when she winked at him.

"Could you stop flirting with my fans," Avenger-sama said to her only to receive the middle finger. "Hey, you with the stupid grin on your face, are you here for her or me?"

Slowly, Naruto turned his head and immediately felt all of the color and brain cells drain from his body.

"U-um..."

Avenger-sama raised an eyebrow while gracefully sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. "Do you have something for me to sign?"

"Oh, uuh..." Crap, he was fucking this all up and he'd been practicing this moment in the mirror for a week now. Quickly, Naruto removed his pass. "This?"

Avenger-sama took it from his hand, their fingers momentarily brushing. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath. His fingers! Ah, those hands wrote those songs he loved. And they were so long and delicate, but he could see calluses, too.

"Do you have a name?" He asked. "Or should I just sign it to the stammering blond idiot?"

"Uh, no. Don't do that." He frowned. "Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? You're Japanese?"

"Heh. You can't tell from the hair, huh? My mom is, Dad was Canadian. I can't speak a damn word of Japanese, though."

"Hm. That's too bad." Avenger-sama eyed him for a long while. "Are you here alone?"

"I am. Why?"

The singer tilted his head in an inquisitive manner. "No girlfriend?"

"No... I came alone." He grinned and pointed. "Nice shirt by the way."

Avenger-sama smirked. "A guy's gotta eat. Isn't that right... Naruto?"

"I have a feeling you could get a lot more than $20."

Oh shit. Did he say that out loud? Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth, his cheeks starting to burn. Avenger-sama looked amused, though.

"You're damn right about that." He smiled at Naruto and handed him his VIP pass back. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, very much so, Avenger-sama, sir," Naruto squeaked.

The singer laughed, and the sound of it - rough and gravely - made Naruto temporarily forget how the process of breathing worked. Was it out and then in, or in and then out -

 _"_ What's your favorite song of mine? _"_

" _Valley of the End_ , I think." He scratched the back of his head. "But I also like _Someone Massacred My Family, and I Think It was My Brother_. Oh, and _There's no Heaven for Heathens_."

"Hm, so you like the dark stuff, eh?"

"I like everything," he beamed. "Mostly."

"Oh, there are songs of mine you don't like?" Avenger-sama sat forward, eyeing him like a cat would a mouse.

"Er..."

"Sasuke, you need to keep the line moving," his agent nudged him. "Stop flirting with the cute blond boy, and get going, or else we'll be stuck in here forever."

"Hn." Avenger-sama - who surprisingly did not bat an eye at the woman's words - gave her a smirk.

"Sorry for taking up so much time," said Naruto, finally taking the pass back from the other man, except the singer wouldn't let it go.

"Are you going to be here for a while?"

"What?"

"I wasn't speaking in Japanese, so you should've been able to understand me."

"No, I understood, but I mean - "

"Wait around a little longer, and we might bump into one another later. Especially if you have more than $20 on you."

"Huh - oh..." But Naruto was being pushed along by security to get the line going again.

He held the pass tightly in his hand, playing over that conversation just now. Had he imagined it, or was Avenger-sama... hitting on him?

No way. Just no. In a daze, Naruto walked toward the exit. Or, wait. Maybe Avenger-sama was fucking with him? Was he being mocked for being one of the only few guys at the concert? Was that it? Had he been making fun of Naruto but figured he was too dumb to realize it?

Why that -

Naruto swirled around on his feet and glared at the man now happily flirting with big-chested women who somehow talked him into taking a photo. He stared at the trio, the girls with their hands all over Avenger-sama, and Avenger-sama with his hands on their butts.

That jerk! Naruto had half a mind to go up there and give him a piece of his mind, but...

What was the point? It was just like Sai said. Celebrities were all assholes in person. They did it because they could get away with it. Naruto felt sick to his stomach again, so after one last glance at Avenger... no, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto headed for the men's restroom, where he knew he'd be completely alone.

* * *

After taking a piss and splashing some water on his face for five minutes, Naruto gazed at himself in the mirror. The pass, now marked with Avenger-sama's autograph, dangled from his neck. He stared at the graceful, flowing characters of Avenger-sama's real name. It was hard to believe a guy who wrote such emotional songs could be cold enough to make fun of a fan to his face. What a let down. Naruto ran the sink one more time, almost feeling a chill in this empty mostly-concrete bathroom. Not a single person had entered in the last 15 minutes, but he could hear more shrieking outside.

He wondered how many women would the singer go home with tonight? A few? Five? Ten? Did he enjoy that lifestyle? Did partying in a cliche way like that help fuel what he needed to create his songs? He knew some of the best musicians burnt out quickly, as hot as comets or meteors flying into the Earth's atmosphere. Well, it had been a good run. Now Naruto could take those posters down from his bedroom walls. He clutched the pass, contemplating tossing it into the garbage, but then he was afraid he'd get thrown out for not having it. He'd toss it once he got home.

Naruto unwound his sweatshirt from his waist and slipped it back on. It was so damp and mildewy here in this basement. He opened the restroom door and nearly got run over by a mob of girls heading toward the dressing room. Naruto slipped out, going the opposite way so that he could head for the back lot where he'd parked his car. Thinking about it, he should've asked Hinata for her last name so he might look her up on Snapchat or something. She was a nice girl. Pretty, too. She might listen to him bitch and moan about what a jerk Avenger-sama turned out to be.

Oh, he needed to stop calling him that. Ugh, now he was embarrassed. Naruto slapped both of his cheeks and held them there. Crap. He'd totally called him Avenger-sama to his face. He probably hated that! As Naruto reached the door where he'd come in from, there was another security guard. He was tall and muscular and had some crazy out of control dyed orange hair sticking up all over the place. Naruto snuck by without a word, and then when he tried to open the exit, realized he couldn't. He pushed again, and it still didn't budge.

"That door's locked," the man said helpfully.

"Well, you could've told me that before I tried opening it."

"I could have, but I thought I'd watch you struggle first."

Naruto glared at him. "Tch. Figures. All of you Avenger-sama people sure are assholes, aren't you?"

"Why are you telling me that? You're the one who came backstage to see him."

Naruto sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry I called you an asshole. You're probably just a local rent-a-cop guy that his people hired - "

"Did you have a bad experience with him?"

"Huh?"

"You seem upset. I was only wondering if you had a traumatizing experience meeting Avenger. If you think he's bad, wait until you meet his older brother in person - "

"Wait, you've met Avenger-sama's older brother, Itachi?! He's, like, huge in Japan, isn't he? Doesn't he run the government or something?"

"Not quite," the man said, scratching the side of his round face. "But he can be as scary. You don't want to see him when he's angry. In comparison, Sasuke's like a newborn kitten."

"You call him Sasuke?" Naruto paled. "Do you know him?"

"We run in similar circles."

"Hah. Okay."

"Now, if you're looking for the exit, try the door two down from here and on the right. It should take you out onto the lot." He smiled at Naruto in a very peculiar way.

"Wow, you're a really nice guy, uh - what's your name?"

"Juugo," he replied and, slipping something out from behind his ear, handed it to Naruto. "Here."

"Oh, I don't smoke." Naruto refused the cigarette.

"Then take it for good luck." Juugo took it and placed it above his ear. "Have a good night, kid. Sorry Sasuke came off as an ass. He's actually a good guy. When he wants to be."

"O-oh. Alright. Uh, thanks again for the directions." Naruto waved behind him as he walked to the door mentioned and opened it. Finally outside, he took in a deep breath of fresh air. Someone was having a bonfire not too far off, he guessed. He could smell that wonderful fall smell of burning leaves and crisp air.

While he was staring up at the half moon, he heard a noise behind him that made him jump out of his skin. Naruto turned around, his fists at the ready in case he was about to be mugged by a group of teenage hoodlums.

"Oh," he said, glaring at the other man. "It's you."

"Wow. Your tune's certainly changed since last I saw you. I told you we'd bump into each other again. I guess this is fate."

"Uh huh. Did you come out here to mock me about bein' a guy who also happens to like your music?"

He almost would've been unrecognizable as he was dressed in a coat with a high collar, sunglasses, and ball cap, but Naruto would've known his voice anywhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Avenger-sama, as he approached Naruto. He stared and then leaned forward - with a smirk - and stole the cigarette from behind his ear. "I see you ran into my friend Juugo."

"What?"

"These are his brand. Do you smoke?" Avenger-sama took out a lighter from his back pocket and started to light it, but Naruto snatched it away.

"Hey, you can't smoke. You have several concerts left. You don't wanna disappoint your fans by fucking up your voice, do you?"

The singer removed his sunglasses to look him square in the eye.

"Naruto, is it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remember."

"You're... angry with me?"

"Well, yeah. You thought it'd be hilarious to make fun of me. I'm not gay, you know. Just 'cause I like you and your music."

"I didn't say you were," Avenger-sama replied impatiently. "You're being rather judgemental. Is it your small town upbringing? We were getting along fine earlier."

"You celebrities all must think you can get away with treating people like dirt," he snapped, folding his arms to his chest and covering up the pass.

"I think I was pretty nice to you actually. I gave you more time than anyone else in line. Fine then. I'm sorry I waited for you."

Avenger-sama began to walk away, but when Naruto's brain processed his last words, he went after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait..."

Avenger-sama turned to him, glaring at his hand. Naruto swiftly removed it before a dozen security guards tackled him from the shadows like ninja.

"You weren't fuckin' with me earlier? Like, makin' fun of me because I like your songs?"

"Why would I make fun of you for liking my music?" He asked. "Are you an idiot?"

"Er, I am beginning to wonder." Naruto looked off at the sky, rubbing at the back of his head. Had he been wrong? Glancing at the singer again, Naruto's expression became serious. "I'm sorry. I... guess I jumped to conclusions about you. I apologize."

"You wouldn't be the first to assume I was an asshole simply because I'm famous."

"Really?"

"Although, I am an asshole, so I suppose it makes sense." He spared Naruto a smirk.

Naruto grinned. "Must be rough, bein' so rich and havin' hot girls fawn all over you all the time."

"Must be, as evidenced by the fact I'm not inside but, rather, out here with you instead."

Naruto's smile drooped and his heart did a few somersaults inside his chest. Shit, why was a line from a guy working on him? Even if it was Avenger-sama.

"Still not gay?" He asked Naruto. "Not even a little bit? That line usually works on women."

"Ah!" Naruto pointed a finger at him. "You are makin' fun of me! You, bastard!"

"Bastard," Avenger-sama mused. "Let's just start with you calling me by my name."

"A-Avenger... sama?"

"Nope."

"Avenger?"

"Try again, Uzumaki Naruto."

"U-Uchiha...Sasuke?"

"Just Sasuke is fine. I've been out of Japan long enough that honorifics feel strange to me now."

"Right..."

"So," said Sasuke, "Do you think I can have my lighter back? I stole it from my brother, and he'll be very angry with me if I lose it."

"I-Itachi?" Naruto asked. "The Uchiha Itachi?"

"Oh, look at you. You really are a fan if you know my brother's name."

"So, what exactly is it you want from me, Sasuke?"

"I like that." Sasuke smiled devilishly. "How my name sounds from your lips. Say it again?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Do I have to pay you $20 first?"

Sasuke snickered. "I'm keeping a running tab. I'll let you know what you owe by the end of the night."

"End of the night...?" Naruto repeated. "Are we goin' somewhere?"

"Well, that's up to you, isn't it?" Sasuke took his arm and led him out into the lot, careful to keep his cap lowered so no one would recognize him. "You did drive here, right? I'm afraid a limo might be too conspicuous."

"Seriously?" Naruto whispered since he saw a group of fangirls hanging by a convertible about five feet away. He didn't want Avenger-sama to get mobbed because he gave it away.

"It's boring doing all of that publicity crap. You seemed normal, Naruto. No offense. So, I thought you might take me around town. Remind me what it is normal people do."

"Ah, I see. You want to know how us peasants live," Naruto replied.

"I suppose you know where I might be able to score some cocaine?" Sasuke asked.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted so loud that Sasuke clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I was kidding," Sasuke said in his ear, eliciting a shiver. "It was only a joke."

"It's hard to tell when you're joking," Naruto muttered. "I am rather normal, unfortunately. I'm not sure I'm the best one to show you a good time."

"Oh?" Sasuke dragged him closer, making sure their arms locked tightly. "I think a guy like you can show me a very good time."

* * *

While they were driving, Sasuke's phone kept going off. Instead of answering it, though, he stared out the window. Naruto couldn't read his expression because of the sunglasses.

"What song is that?" Naruto asked. "Your ringtone, I mean."

"It's J-rock. You probably haven't heard of him. He used to be the lead guitarist for one of my favorite bands."

"Oh, which one?"

"Tenfuuin," Sasuke answered. "He went solo for a while. I ran into him in LA once."

"You got to meet one of your idols? What was that like?"

Sasuke gave him a smug look. "You ought to know, am I right?"

Naruto laughed. "Guess so. So, what are you in the mood to do? It's not very often I get to give celebrities the official town tour."

"Whatever you usually do is fine."

"Shouldn't you answer your phone? What if there's an emergency?"

"My agent going through menopause is not so much an emergency as a natural disaster," Sasuke muttered and removed the glasses. He set them in one of Naruto's cupholders.

"I thought she was pretty hot. Like a MILF."

"Are you a breast man, Naruto?" Sasuke reached for the radio dial and played with the stations. Ultimately not finding anything he liked, he turned it off again with a huff.

"I can't say I'm picky."

"What about a bar? You have some of those, right?"

"Well, we do, but I'm still 20, and won't people notice you?"

"You're 20?" Sasuke asked. "That works out well for you. I'm 21. Although, it's been a long time since I had to buy another man a drink. Usually it works the other way around."

Naruto chewed at his lip, breaking for a red light. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

He nodded. It was becoming pretty apparent that those rumors weren't exactly rumors. That, or Sasuke had an incredibly flirtatious personality.

"We can go to a bar, to a restaurant, or back to my place." He'd offered the last without thinking and, realizing how it sounded, tried to backpedal. "I mean, not like that. Just that, you know, no one would be there. Well, except my roommate, and he's older than me, so there's alcohol. That's not especially exciting for you, I bet."

"I don't mind," said Sasuke, "So long as you're not some kind of serial killer."

"Huh?" Naruto sent him a glare.

"Hey, watch the road." Sasuke poked him in the cheek and forced him to look straight ahead. "Do you know how many people would mourn my loss if I was to die in a car accident?"

"Yeah, I really do. And, weren't you the one waiting for me in the parking lot like some kind of stalker? I was ready to go home and burn my poster of you."

He caught Sasuke's smirk in the brief look he gave to the rearview mirror.

"You have posters of me?" Sasuke asked. "Are you sure you aren't gay?"

"What, like you probably didn't have posters of that guy you liked from Ten-whatsit?"

"Tenfuuin? Of course I did," replied Sasuke, "But, then again, he was really hot."

Definitely... not rumors.

"Before we go to your place, do you mind if we stop at a gas station or a WalMart?"

"Sure," said Naruto. "What do you need?"

"If I don't take care of my throat, I'm going to be hurting tomorrow."

"No problem. There's a place not far from my apartment. Are you really sure this is okay? You don't secretly have bodyguards following me? Like that one guy with the orange hair?"

"Juugo?" Sasuke rolled down the window. "No. I asked him to wait for you. I said a stupid-looking blond kid might come this way and to send him out the other exit."

"Ah, so you were stalking me!"

"Let's just say I, after all this time of being screwed over by various people in my life, I knew the kind of person you were from the instant you opened your mouth."

"Me?" He asked. "What... what kind of person am I exactly?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke gave him a bland look. One that he swore he'd received from Sakura several times over, usually after he said something obvious or dumb.

"I'm a sucker, aren't I? You just wanted to escape. Like one of those Disney movies where the popular celebrity switches places with the nobody loser kid."

"I wasn't going to put it that way at all," Sasuke replied. "You're very overdramatic, Naruto."

"I don't wanna hear that from you." Naruto pulled into a small convenience store only a couple of minutes from his place. "Do you want me to go in for you, your majesty?"

"I'll go in," said Sasuke, "You might not know what I want. I'm picky about what I use."

When he'd finished parking, he turned to Sasuke, and, for the first time, it really hit him that he was sitting here in his car, arguing with one of the biggest, most popular singers in the world right now. They'd been talking so normally that he'd forgotten for a second.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."

"Do you not want to go in?"

"Uh... Yeah, no, I'll go in." He undid his seatbelt. "I think we... uh... needed some milk."

"Good story." Sasuke took off his seatbelt, too, and opened the door. "Come on then. I'll show you just how glamorous a celebrity's life is."

* * *

As they walked into the store, Naruto felt all kinds of self-conscious. Not just because he was walking side by side with _the_ Avenger, but because he was paranoid someone would notice despite Sasuke's disguise. Luckily, the place was empty except the middle-aged woman checking out and the male clerk at the cash register.

"You don't happen to have any lemons, do you?" Sasuke asked as he passed Naruto.

"Yeah, maybe. Sai likes them in his water 'cause he's prissy like that."

"Sai?" Sasuke inquired. "Is he your roommate?"

"Yeah. He's gonna shit himself if you're really stoppin' by."

"Why wouldn't I stop by? We've already come this far. I'm going to find some honey."

Sasuke left his side, which made Naruto shift into this weird protective mode where he kept a watch on the front door in case anyone came in, recognized the singer, and threw themselves at him. He felt like he was guarding a national treasure. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke returned with a few items - honey, ginger, and a couple of water bottles.

"I thought you needed milk," he said to Naruto.

"Oh, shit. Yeah. Fuck."

Sasuke went over to the cashier, and Naruto sped to the back of the store to grab a half-gallon of milk. By the time he returned, the singer had already made his purchase.

"I paid for yours, too," he said.

"You didn't have to do that," Naruto mumbled, but Sasuke shrugged.

They left together, Naruto feeling suddenly awkward. Now he wasn't sure why he'd invited Sasuke to his home. How creepy was that? At first, he'd figured it would be better than going to a bar where he knew the man would be mauled by the locals. Now, though, he'd be taking someone who was used to 5-star hotels and private jets to his dump of an apartment.

"You know," he said, unlocking the car for them, "We can go anywhere you want. If you'd rather a bar or a restaurant? Or, we can - "

Sasuke had the door open. "Naruto. Your place is fine. I've been around people all day, so it'll be good to have some privacy for once. Unless you'd rather kick me out and leave me by the side of the road? I can always call Tsunade and have her pick me up."

"No, it's - " He gave an empty nod. "Sorry. It's just I'm not a particularly exciting person, and my place, well - " Naruto scratched the back of his head, "It's not especially fancy."

"I don't want fancy," said Sasuke. "Normal is good. You'll never know how good normal is until you've lived a life like mine."

The singer got into the car and shut the door. Naruto got in after him, set the milk in the backseat, and started the engine.

"Alright, but just to warn you. My roommate..."

How could he explain this tactfully?

"What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"He, uh," Naruto gave him an apologetic look, "Kind of hates your guts."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When they parked on the side street behind his apartment, Naruto was again struck by the extraordinariness of this situation. He had to get out to be able to retrieve the milk in the backseat.

"Are you really sure about this?"

Sasuke came around on the other side of the car. "If you're worried about your roommate, I've already come across plenty of people in this line of work who hate my guts."

"Well, he's not that bad. He probably won't say anything to your face. Maybe he won't even recognize who you are? Except I made him watch your Japan concert on YouTube the other day, so I'm pretty sure he will."

"It'll be refreshing," Sasuke commented. "Like I said, I'm only looking for normal tonight."

Naruto opened the front door for him. "Is it really that bad? Bein' a celebrity?"

"No, of course not." Sasuke gave him a strange look. "The only bad thing is a lack of privacy, but it's otherwise manageable."

"Ah, ok. I was wonderin'. 'Cause, for you to be willing to hang out with a perfect stranger, I didn't know if you were feelin' desperate to escape."

"I think we'll get along a lot better if you don't try to analyze me."

Naruto hit the button for the elevator, switching the milk to his other hand. "I really did enjoy the show tonight. I can't imagine havin' to do that about four or five times a week for months on end."

The elevator arrived, and they stepped inside. Naruto leaned against one wall, Sasuke the opposite.

"Did you have a good view... from your seat in the front-center?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto almost dropped the milk. "How do you know where I was sitting?"

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know if you noticed, but there aren't many men who come to my shows."

"Yeah, even so." He blushed at the thought of Avenger-sama going out of his way to notice him. "With all of the lights on you like that - "

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Huh? Get what?"

The elevator arrived at his floor, and instead of asking Sasuke to explain what he meant, he was busy trying to fish out his key from his pocket. Sai was the paranoid type so he tended to lock the door as soon as Naruto left. Then again, it was possible Sai had gone out. However, as soon as they walked in the door, and Naruto could smell the cooking, he knew they were not alone. He sent Sasuke a warning look, but the other man was already busy surveying the apartment.

Naruto was still in college, and Sai was well off enough that he'd decided he didn't immediately need a job after graduating a few months ago. The place was decent, really, and they lived in a nice neighborhood, but he doubted it lived up to the standards of a superstar like Avenger-sama.

"Is that you, Naruto?" Sai called from the kitchen. "Did you get to meet your precious Avenger-sama and let him know you were interested in being his fuckboy?"

Sai was all smiles as he came into the living room, took one look at Naruto and then this stranger now standing in their apartment.

"Holy shit," he said. "Man, you look like that Avenger dick - "

"Sai," Naruto laughed awkwardly and slid behind him to cover his mouth. "It's a long story."

"It's really not," said Sasuke as he removed his cap and sunglasses.

Sai slapped Naruto's hand away. "Why is _he_ here? Did you kidnap him? Are we holding him here against his will? Is this some sort of botched ransom attempt? Do I need to call a guy to help get rid of the evidence?"

"You weren't lying," said Sasuke. "Is he always like this? Also, can we go back to the part where you're interested in being my... fuckboy?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He thinks it's hilarious to talk like that. He's kidding."

"No, I'm not." Sai pushed Naruto out of the way and went to stand face to face in front of Sasuke. "Wow, it really is you. That must've been one hell of a VIP pass you won."

"Sai, would you just shut up. Sasuke and I - "

"Oh, you're calling him Sasuke now instead of Avenger-sama?"

Naruto was ready to tear his throat out, but Sasuke ended up laughing.

"While you two are bickering," said Sasuke, "Do you mind if I get some hot water for my honey and lemon?"

Without waiting for one of them to answer, he walked into their kitchen.

Naruto glared at Sai. "I'll explain later, so for now, could you just be cool? And be nice. I like this guy."

"What do you mean you like him? As in, you brought him back here for a booty call? I didn't know you swung that way, but I have had my suspicions. I mean, you do have that poster - "

"What? No! He's just, uh..."

Sai smirked. "He's gay, isn't he? I told you."

"He's just wanting a normal night away from his usual lifestyle."

"What, of being rich and famous? Of knowing everyone within three feet wants to be screwed by him... or maybe screw him?"

"It just worked out this way is all," Naruto replied exasperatedly. "And, yeah, I like him and I like his music, but he's also been a cool guy so far. Please don't be a dick."

"Only because you said please, but I'm not going to go out of my way to be overly nice because he's famous."

"Fine, fine." Naruto waved his hand. "Hey, what are you makin' anyway? It smells amazing."

"Rice and beans," Sai answered, following him into the kitchen.

Sasuke was taking off the plastic from his honey. He looked over his shoulder as they came in.

"Did you two decide if I could stay?"

"Of course you can stay," said Naruto. "I'll get your lemon. Is it okay if I borrow one of yours, Sai?"

"I suppose," said Sai. "What's that for anyway?"

"My throat gets scratchy after a performance, so I use it to keep my vocal cords from feeling like shit in the morning."

Naruto listened to the two of them make forced small talk while he put away the milk and retrieved a lemon. He grabbed a knife from one of the drawers and sliced it up before bringing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled as he took it from him. "Thanks."

"Sure." Naruto smiled back and, out of habit, hopped up on top of the counter, watching Sasuke do his thing. Meanwhile, Sai returned to his rice and beans.

"If you two are hungry," he said. "This'll be done in a few minutes."

"I don't do spicy food," said Sasuke. "But thanks."

"It's not especially spicy," Naruto murmured. "It's really good, too."

Finished concocting his drink after adding some lemon juice, Sasuke turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Well, if you say so, then maybe I'll give it a try later." He sipped at his water and, afterward, rubbed at the front of his throat.

"How do you manage to keep your voice?" Naruto asked.

"I take care of myself," replied Sasuke, "That's how."

"He has a team of professionals around him, too, I'm sure," added Sai, "Who know how to maintain his health. After all, he is their precious product."

"Sai," Naruto growled.

"He's not entirely incorrect," said Sasuke. "I'm like a prized racehorse. When they're done with me, maybe they'll take me out back and shoot me."

"That's grim." Naruto's brow furrowed. "There's no expiration on your talent. Look at the Rolling Stones. They're about 100 and still touring."

"It is true the Japanese tend to have longer lifespans than other nationalities. I wonder if not actually living in Japan affects that outcome."

"I'm sure voluntarily going home with strangers might also affect your lifespan, too," said Sai. "I still don't get how, out of everyone there, you found Naruto. Wouldn't you have preferred going home with some hot chick who'll end up blackmailing you later about supposedly getting her pregnant?"

"Wow, that is some enlightened stuff coming out of your roommate's mouth, Naruto." Sasuke shook his head. "I could have done that, I suppose. But Naruto seemed..."

"If you say _normal_ one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass." Naruto picked up a wadded piece of paper and chucked it at him.

Sasuke watched it drop to the floor after it hit him in the chest. "Do you always speak that way to your idols?"

"Do you _want_ me to go back to calling you Avenger-sama?"

"Hn." The singer's head tilted slightly. "I wouldn't mind it. Under the right circumstances."

Sai snorted. "You two are killing me. Do I really have to keep my mouth shut?"

"Yes, yes you do," said Naruto. "And he's kidding."

"Am I?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto watched as Avenger-sama removed his heavy coat. Automatically, he jumped off the counter to take it from him.

"I'll hang this in the closet. I should've asked to take it earlier."

"If you show me where it is, I can hang it up myself," said Sasuke. "I don't want you to go to any special trouble because of me."

"I would do it for anybody." Naruto took it from him anyway. "It's good manners. S'how my parents raised me."

Sasuke eyed him, but he ended up nodding. "Okay."

He left the kitchen and went to the hall where he hung Sasuke's coat in their shared closet. Naruto had thrown his across the back of the couch, so he went to retrieve it and hang it up, too. He stopped in the bathroom to wash his hands and check himself out in the mirror. His hair was sticking up, so he slicked it back with his fingers. After switching off the light, he returned to the kitchen, surprised to find Sasuke and Sai talking civilly to one another.

Naruto opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, and since there was one banana left, he snatched it from the fruit bowl. He hopped onto the counter again, about to take his first bite, when Sasuke shot him a glare.

"You're not going to offer me a banana?" He asked.

"Uhh..." Naruto had it nearly up to his mouth. "I can split it with you?"

"I want the whole one. I'm starving. Do you know how many calories I burned out there tonight?"

"Oh... yeah. You're right." Naruto handed it over, and Sasuke took those few steps to grab it out of his hand.

"I'm kidding." Sasuke broke it in two and handed Naruto the bigger piece. "But I will take half of it."

"Not to interrupt your sharing of the world's most phallic fruit," said Sai, "But, Sasuke. Will you be staying the night? What exactly is your plan for Naruto this evening as I have been entrusted by his terrifying mother that he not get into any trouble."

"It's not my intention to cause Naruto any trouble," Sasuke replied. "He's my ride, so I'll leave when he's tired of me."

"Huh? Tired of you? But, yeah. I didn't think about that part. I figured you had some guy who'd come pick you up, but I can take you wherever you need to go."

"You two aren't going out?" Sai asked, turning off the stove and taking out some plates from the nearby cabinets.

"We still could," Naruto suggested. "I have a feelin' he'll get mobbed."

"Let me put it this way then." Sai scooped his rice and beans onto a plate. "Do I need to go out and give the two of you some privacy?"

"Wait. Why would you - " But then it dawned on Naruto what he was implying. Embarrassed, he glanced at Sasuke to apologize, but the other man remained calmly leaning against the counter, arms crossed.

"I wouldn't be opposed if you left," said Sasuke. "Three's a crowd, as they say."

"I doubt it given your particular orientation," Sai remarked. "Don't worry. I'll eat my dinner and head out. That was my plan anyway."

"Where are you goin'?" Naruto asked.

"Out with people."

"Yeah, but who?"

"People you know. I was going to ask you but seeing as you're busy entertaining a special guest, I'll be sure to make an excuse on your behalf." Sai pulled some silverware out from the drawer next to Sasuke. "Just make sure you leave him how you found him, will you? He's too nice for his own good."

Then he said something in a voice so low that Naruto couldn't catch it. Whatever it was made Sasuke flinch. Before he could ask what that was about, Sai began to retreat toward his bedroom.

"As a favor, do my dishes, will you?" He asked Naruto. "Since I'm being a considerate roommate."

They heard the door to the bedroom shut. It left Naruto alone with Avenger-sama.

"I think," he scratched at the back of his head, "I'm confused about what's goin' on. Why do people keep insinuating that this is, uh, you know?"

"I wonder." Sasuke finished the rest of the banana. "So, Naruto. Do you _also_ have a bedroom?"

"Yeah, I do, but I'm scared of what's gonna happen if I show it to you."

"Why scared?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm only asking for a tour. After all, isn't that good manners? I'm your, as your roommate put it, special guest."

"Yeah - " Shaking his head, he let out sigh of exasperation. "Are you sure you don't want somethin' to eat? I can make you a sandwich if spicy's not your thing. I'm not sure what you need after putting on a show, but I imagine you gotta be pretty tired."

Sasuke walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "Naruto."

"Y-yes?"

"Does it make you nervous to be alone with me?"

"Er..."

Sasuke pressed a hand to his chest. "It's beating faster."

"I know you said no before... but... can I ask you somethin' personal?"

"Only because you shared your banana with me." Sasuke offered him this amazing half-smile.

Naruto forgot his train of thought. "...Um. Are you... I've read that..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Is it true that you've - " He didn't know how to phrase the question, and it was also super personal, but, dammit, he wanted to know if he was being made fun of or if Sasuke really...

"Spit it out." Sasuke took hold of his sweatshirt zipper and dragged it all the way down.

Naruto wet his lips with his tongue, oddly distracted by the look on Sasuke's face.

"You... like guys?"

"How shall I answer that?" Sasuke murmured. "What about you, Naruto? Do you like guys?"

"I'm - I've never. I'm straight."

"Sure." Sasuke had a grip on his hoodie as he leaned in.

Naruto didn't know why, but as Sasuke moved in closer, he shut his eyes. He waited for the contact, but when none came, he opened them again.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Y-you, asshole!" He pushed the other man away, but the singer simply laughed.

"But seriously," Sasuke told him, "I think you're hot. And, yeah, I'd bang you."

"WHAT?"

"I'm not going to force myself on you, but why else would I go to all of this trouble? I did notice you in the audience, but there's no way I would've guessed you'd be coming backstage, and then when we talked, I thought I'd see if you were interested, but I couldn't really read you. And then when you were mad at me for some reason, I - "

"You, what?" Naruto asked, honestly curious and a little bewildered by this information.

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged. "I thought 'fuck it' and asked if you'd take me along. You did, so I figured - "

"I thought you only wanted a normal kind of night."

"I do." Sasuke slipped a hand into a pocket. "Normally, I wouldn't even have to ask someone if they were interested. I guess what I mean is... I like a challenge."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna be a very big challenge 'cause I really do only like you for your music."

"Okay," said Sasuke. "Then you shouldn't have any issue showing me your bedroom."

Naruto was skeptical, but he also didn't like Sasuke insinuating that he didn't know himself. Like, yeah, maybe once or twice he'd thought Avenger-sama was an attractive guy, and maybe Naruto swooned on occasion when he watched his live performances, but that didn't make him gay. It didn't mean his ass was up for grabs just because he was a fan. Although, now that he thought about it, he could see where Sasuke would've received the wrong impression after a fan so willingly agreed to take him back to his apartment. That did make it seem as though he was interested in... whatever... usually happened when celebrities wanted action.

But, how the hell was he supposed to know the rumors about Avenger-sama weren't actually rumors?

"Um. I'll show you," said Naruto. "It's not particularly exciting. And it's kinda small." After he realized how that sounded, he corrected himself. "The bedroom I mean."

"I didn't say anything," Sasuke replied and grabbed his glass. "Mind if I bring this with me?"

"No, it's fine. I'm not anal about - " He stopped and wanted to hit his head against the cabinet. "I'm gonna stop talking for a while."

Sasuke snickered and, too embarrassed to say anything else, Naruto led them down the hall to his bedroom, which he'd thankfully tidied up before leaving for the concert.

* * *

Naruto picked up a few discarded socks and tossed them inside the hamper near his closet as Sasuke walked in and began nosing about the stuff on his desk and dresser. Meanwhile, he took a seat on the foot of his bed and fell back, staring up at the ceiling.

What a long night it had been! And then there was all that adrenaline from the concert and meeting Avenger-sama in person. The fact that said man was now in his bedroom, poking at his textbooks, frames, and figurines was absolutely surreal. He needed to close his eyes and pinch himself or something.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Sasuke asked, and just as Naruto opened his eyes, the singer sat next to him on the bed.

"Why are you really here?" Naruto sat upright again. "Considerin' the risk for you to go out with a stranger and even comin' to my apartment. Like, what if I took weird photos of you and posted them online, or I went and told the paparazzi you were here."

"Oh, do you have any of paparazzi numbers on your speed dial?" Sasuke mused. "Hey. On your door, is that - "

Naruto got up in a hurry, making sure to cover the poster with his body. But, Sasuke stood up, too, and shoved him out of the way.

He laughed. "You have a poster of me on the back of your door."

"Yeah, so?" Naruto was so embarrassed he wanted to hide.

"It's not my favorite picture. You don't look at this while you masturbate, do you?" Sasuke flashed him the biggest smirk. "Your bed is facing this way."

"Shut up." Naruto pushed the door so that it was against the wall and it couldn't be seen anymore.

"Hn. Now, what was it you were saying? About sabotaging me or blackmailing me?"

"I could be a serial killer is all I'm sayin'." He looked off while slipping his hands into his pockets. "I just think with as many people out there who care about your well-being, you should be more careful."

"Hmm." Sasuke took a step closer. "You're worried about me?"

Naruto took a step back and bumped into the bed. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, no."

Sasuke took another step toward him, forcing Naruto to sit.

"I think... we should go out."

"Huh? You said you didn't want to do anything special."

"I've changed my mind. Now I've decided I need you to relax more."

"Why's that?" He asked.

Sasuke grasped a piece of his hair and gave it a tug. "I want to seduce you. That's why."

"You're joking." Naruto laughed, but Sasuke didn't. "...What's the point?"

"You're not a virgin, are you?"

"Well, not exactly." He blushed hard at the question. "But like I said, I'm not into guys."

"I'm not necessarily asking you to be into guys. I'm asking you to be," Sasuke pressed a hand to his chest and pushed Naruto onto his back. "Into me. You don't hate me, do you?"

"O-obviously not," he answered, looking up as Sasuke crawled over him.

"I don't want you to think I'm not hearing what you're saying, but, Naruto, the way you look at me - like how you are right now - it's giving me mixed signals."

"It's... I admire you is all," he mumbled.

Sasuke was so close. This was ridiculous. Yeah, okay, Avenger-sama was attractive and sexy, but Naruto hadn't ever thought of him that way. It was just that his presence was larger than life for him. Yeah… totally.

"If that's all," said Sasuke, and he got to his feet again. "Then that's fine. We'll go out, have a couple of drinks. I'll go tell your roommate we'll be joining him, hm?"

He left Naruto alone in the room.

What the hell? Naruto clutched at the blankets, noticing the way his breathing was coming out uneven.

He still felt like he was being fucked with somehow. That this was all an amusing game to Sasuke. That or the instant Naruto gave into his growing (bi)curiosity, candid camera would pop out from somewhere, and the world would see how pathetic he was for mooning over a pop star.

After a few minutes, Sasuke re-appeared in the doorway.

"Are you still swooning over me being above you? Your roommate says we can meet him there. Some place called Double Deuce."

Naruto started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, approaching him.

He held onto his stomach as he laughed some more. "Ah, he's fuckin' with you. That's the name of the bar in _Road House_."

"Road House?"

"You know, that movie with Patrick Swayze."

"No... I don't know it."

"Ah, nevermind then. I'll go ask him where they're really going."

He bounced off of the bed, but Sasuke grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"You're sure you're okay with introducing me to your friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh, why wouldn't I be? I'm more worried about you bein' okay with it."

The singer let go of him. "I am a grown man. I can take care of myself. You shouldn't have to worry more about me than I'm willing to worry about myself."

"Well, I think you're wrong 'cause whether you wanna believe it or not, you're important to a lot of people, so like hell I'm gonna allow anything to happen to you."

"I don't understand your way of thinking," Avenger-sama admitted.

He shrugged. "You don't have to. I wouldn't expect you to anyway. You're you, and I'm," Naruto smiled, "Just a peasant." He tried to walk away again, but Sasuke caught his wrist.

"Naruto. You don't have to treat me any different than other people. Money, fame, those things don't make anyone better or more special than someone else."

"I'm not really thinkin' about your money or your fame," Naruto replied.

"Then why?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I dunno how to explain it. But, it's not like I don't get anything out of your songs or your music. Sharing that, makin' people feel things... you may think of me as a stranger, but you... you're like someone who's done me a million favors, and I've really never had a chance to pay you back for that. Except buyin' a concert ticket or CD. I wouldn't care about every celebrity I met that way, but you," Naruto smiled lopsidedly, "I... like you, so... I'm gonna do right by you. That's all."

Managing to slip free of Sasuke's grip, Naruto went to find Sai to see where they were really going out tonight.

* * *

Naruto drove them to the bar where they were meeting his friends. He still wasn't sure about this, especially since Sakura might be there. While she didn't love Avenger-sama's music the way he did, she at least thought he was hot. Naruto wondered if he should care whether one of his best friends hooked up with his musical idol.

Sai was the first to get out when they parked. He held open the door. "So, should I let them know who's coming, or would you prefer it be a surprise?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "What do you think?"

"Maybe they won't recognize me?" Sasuke smirked at him.

"You're not very helpful, you know that? Sai, give us a minute. We'll come in when we have a plan."

Sai chuckled. "Alright. Sure. See you in a few."

"It looks pretty crowded," he said.

"Yes. I noted the amount of cars parked around here. It's not a big deal, Naruto. I have gone to bars before."

"Well, I kinda feel like I have to be your bodyguard for the night. I bet that Juugo guy would have my head if I let anything happen to you. Not to mention your agent. Your manager seems pretty scary, too. In a creepy kind of way. And then there's your fans - "

"Naruto." Sasuke smiled at him, and, in a way, it looked really nice. "You're not my bodyguard. We're just two guys hanging out. And, hopefully, I can get you drunk enough that you won't care I have a penis."

"Woah, that is not where I thought you were goin' with that. Besides, I can't drink if I'm the driver."

"Then Sai can drive us home, or I'll be the designated driver. Alcohol's bad for my voice anyway."

"Tch." Naruto took his keys out. "At least put the hat on." He removed his seatbelt and tried to squeeze between the two front seats to grab it from the back. "Here."

"If it'll make you feel better." Sasuke put it on, but it caused his bangs to get stuck in a weird way.

Without thinking, Naruto reached across and pushed the hair behind the singer's right ear. As soon as he realized what he'd done, though, he shrunk back into his seat.

"Ah, sorry about that!"

"That was... another mixed signal."

"I couldn't help it! Your hair was all perfect before, so I - " He shook his head. "Nevermind. If we're gonna do this, let's go. Just know that if I think you're gonna get mauled to death, I will drag you out of here and take you home."

"When you put it that way," said Sasuke, "It sounds rather appealing. Say, Naruto."

"Y-yeah?"

"You like me, right? Idolize me even?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

"For as long as we're together, I want you to think about me fantasizing about you... over me."

"O-over you?" He asked and had to rub his palms across his thighs. "What do you mean over you?"

"I know you're not that dense. I mean if I can, I want to get you to fuck me by the time I have to leave."

Before he could even stutter out a reply, Sasuke was already gone. Naruto scrambled after him so he wouldn't have to go in by himself. But, shit, his ears and cheeks were burning. He figured Avenger-sama was kidding, or, at the very least, enjoyed teasing him like that since it made him all flustered.

"Dammit," he muttered, running up to the other man's side in time to open the door for him.

"Such a gentleman." Sasuke smirked as he passed and gave Naruto's cheek a gentle pat.

"Bastard."

What a fucking flirt!

Naruto shook it off. Rather than worry about the weird things Sasuke kept saying, he'd rather keep an eye out for anyone who looked like they might start some trouble.

* * *

The bar was packed, and Naruto was sure there were lots of women from the concert here. Luckily it was dark, and Sasuke was good about keeping a low profile. He stuck close to Naruto's side, near enough that their arms kept touching. He swore, too, that at least twice he'd felt Sasuke's hand on his lower back. Then, on their way to the table where he spotted Sai and few of his other friends, Naruto bumped into some big lumberjack dude and lost his balance. Avenger-sama was there to catch him.

"Really, Naruto," he said. "No need to throw yourself at me."

"Shut up," Naruto muttered. "And thanks. Okay, well there are my friends." He pointed. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm good with people mostly, don't worry."

Naruto led the way, and it took all of five seconds before the lone girl of the group let out a shriek. He quickly shushed her.

"Hey, be cool, huh? I don't want anyone to attack him. Sasuke, this is TenTen," he gestured toward the pretty brunette with the big brown eyes.

Sasuke reached out his hand, which TenTen immediately took and squeezed. "Oh my God, I can't believe I'm touching your hand! Naruto said he was going to your concert tonight, but I didn't know the two of you knew each other!"

"We just met," Naruto said. "Long story."

"It's, again, really not."

"Sakura went to the bathroom, but she's so gonna freak when she comes back, Naruto. Shikamaru and I were just talking about you." TenTen pushed Sai to the side to make room for them. Naruto took the seat next to her, and Sasuke sat next to him. That left a seat across for Sakura. Next to that chair sat a very unimpressed looking Shikamaru.

"This guy's Shikamaru." Naruto nodded in the man's direction as he sipped at his beer.

"Yo." Shikamaru lazily waved a hand at the both of them. "Nice to meet you."

"Where's Neji and Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, they already left," answered TenTen. "You know. Together."

"Ah, did they?" Naruto frowned.

Sasuke nudged him. "I'm going to get a beer. Do you want anything?"

"We just ordered two pitchers," said Sai. "Unless cheap beer doesn't suit your palate."

"Sai, don't be a dick. So, what's on the agenda, huh? Is there karaoke tonight?"

"Oh my God," exclaimed TenTen. "You totally have to do karaoke." She leaned across Naruto to speak to Sasuke. "By the way, what should we call you...?"

"Sasuke's fine," answered the singer.

"Yeah," said Sai. "Only Naruto's allowed to call him Avenger-sama."

"Oh, that's cute." TenTen giggled and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Usually she wore it up, but Naruto always thought she looked really good when she wore it down like that. Just then, Sakura returned from the bathroom.

"Sorry it took so long. There must've been 10 girls in line - Oh. My _God_."

Sakura stood at the end of the table, her mouth hanging open as she stared at Sasuke.

"You're - " She looked at Naruto. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him as if he'd kicked her cat. "What - "

"You must be Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"You know my name?" Sakura covered her mouth and looked as if she was about to faint.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sasuke turned to him.

"Probably." He shrugged.

"C-can I really sit across from you?" Sakura asked and took the seat anyway. All she did was stare at the singer until even Naruto grew uncomfortable on his behalf.

A waitress in very short-shorts came by to drop off their beer pitchers. All of the guys at the table gave her the eye, but she was in such a hurry that she didn't notice a celeb in the mix.

"Now that's a nice ass," Sai commented and gave a low whistle.

TenTen hit him in the arm. "You're disgusting."

"It's a compliment, isn't it?" He asked.

"Maybe ask Sasuke," said Shikamaru. "He's probably seen a lot better."

Naruto laughed. "Ha, yeah. You have no idea."

Sasuke turned to him. "How would you know?"

"You should hear him go on about you," Sakura said, much to Naruto's embarrassment. "He knows all about who you've dated and what shows you've appeared on, and - "

"Sakura!" Naruto sent her a look. "Geez."

"Oh? You're that big of a fan?" The singer smirked. "You know about my love life?"

He blushed. "I might've read a magazine article or two about you."

"And he's got that poster on his bedroom door," Sakura added.

"I already saw that," Sasuke told her.

"So, Sasuke," Shikamaru interrupted, "How exactly did you end up in Naruto's company?"

"We met backstage," Sasuke answered. "He invited me out."

Naruto was about to say that's not how it went down, but Sasuke shot him a look that made him keep his mouth shut.

"Do you usually go out with fans like this?" TenTen asked.

"No, not usually," Sasuke answered. "Naruto, would you mind pouring me a glass?"

"Sure." Naruto poured one for him and handed it over before pouring himself one.

"Naruto, would you pour one for me, too?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice.

Ah, so she was going to act _this_ way with Sasuke around.

"Ino's going to be so mad she went home early," said Sakura. "I should totally text her. But then she'll come back here!"

"I doubt it," said TenTen, "I mean, those two were all over each other."

"So... are they together now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura gave him a look of pity. "Didn't you know? You don't still have a thing for her, do you?"

"Great, thanks for putting that out there," Naruto mumbled.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Ino," said Shikamaru.

"You have a girl you like?" Sasuke asked.

"I used to," Naruto answered morosely. "She only ever saw me as a friend."

"Her loss," Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice. "Keep drinking. You'll feel better."

"So, um... Sasuke." Sakura batted her eyelashes. "We're doing karaoke... do you think maybe... you'd be willing to sing?"

Everyone at the table seemed to be waiting for Sasuke's reply. Naruto thought he might not want to since it'd be pretty difficult to hide who he was if he did go up there.

"Sure," Sasuke said finally. "Sounds fun."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"You worry too much." Avenger-sama leaned into him. "We could even do a duet."

"Ha!" Naruto shook his head. "I'm not singin' alongside a pro."

"Why not?"

"I like doin' it for fun, but Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

Naruto nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. "Ack!"

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked, oblivious to what was going on underneath the table.

"Uh, er. Nothing." He smiled brightly at her even though Sasuke hadn't moved his hand yet. "I'll, uh, take Sasuke and show him where he can sign up."

"I could do it," Sakura suggested hopefully.

Naruto had seen that look on his friend's face before. She already had it in mind to get in Sasuke's pants. Well, that would be okay, right? But was Sasuke interested? His knee nearly hit the top of the table as Sasuke squeezed his thigh.

"Are you okay?" TenTen asked him this time. "Why are you all jumpy?"

"Oh, uh. It's... I'm just excited is all."

"Come on, Naruto." Sasuke got to his feet, adjusting his cap as he scanned the room.

Sakura looked disappointed, but what could he do. He got up behind him.

"Is anyone else wantin' to sign up?" He asked the table.

"I'll pass," voiced Shikamaru.

"I've already signed up," said Sai.

Sakura was too busy pouting to answer, and TenTen told them she'd sing later.

"Alright." Naruto gave a wave and led the way to the stage, Sasuke following close behind.

There was already a line, so they had to wait to sign Sasuke up.

"What are you gonna sing?" He asked.

"I have something in mind," Sasuke answered.

"Would you sing one of your songs?"

"I sang my songs all night, or did you forget?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh. Nah. I didn't think you would, but I can't say I'd mind if you did."

"Take me back to your place, and I may give you a private performance."

He laughed. "Very smooth."

"It made you laugh."

Naruto started biting his lip. "Sakura seems into you."

"Does she?"

He nodded. "She's a good friend."

"Ah."

"If you wanted to - "

"Naruto." Sasuke cut him off. "I'm not interested."

"Oh - okay. I just thought - "

"I think I've been pretty clear about my interests so far."

"Yeah, but - "

Avenger-sama raised an eyebrow, and Naruto forgot what he was going to say. The more he thought about it, the more he really didn't like the idea of Sasuke hooking up with Sakura, but it also felt like he was being a shitty friend by getting in the way.

"You sure you don't want to sing with me?" Sasuke asked. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But I'm not even a good singer. I just do it for fun."

"That's why I'm doing it, too."

"I'd... kinda like to hear you sing something... you know, without me bein' up there."

"Why are you being coy?" Sasuke asked.

"Because. I like your voice. I like the way you sing. You're really amazing, Sasuke."

Suddenly, Avenger-sama glanced away while holding a hand in front of his face. Was he… embarrassed?

"Sasuke?" He poked him. "Sasuke." Naruto was set to poke him again, but Sasuke caught his hand before he could.

"If you keep saying things like that. I'm going to take it as you flirting with me." He stared intensely at Naruto.

"I can't compliment you?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke pushed him along as the line moved forward; he hadn't even noticed.

"You can, but I'll take it the wrong way." Once more, he held his hand to Naruto's back. "Or, should I say right way?"

"You're relentless. Has anyone ever told you that?" He kept feeling all these butterflies in his stomach.

"I prefer tenacious, personally. But, yes. If you hang around in the music business long enough, you learn to go after what you want. No one else is going to do it for you."

"I'm sure plenty of people would like to do things for you," Naruto replied lightly.

"I hope you aren't talking about that tabloid story involving me and prostitutes."

Naruto snorted. "I didn't believe that one for a second. Why would you have to pay to get someone to have sex with you?"

"You don't pay them for sex," Sasuke replied. "You're paying them to leave afterward."

"That's terrible."

"Hn. You, though. I'd keep you around afterward."

"How could you?" Naruto decided to indulge him. "You have this whole tour thing you gotta do."

"I'd at least stay for breakfast in the morning."

"I do make a mean waffle." He stuck a hand in his pocket and shifted on his feet, bumping Sasuke slightly.

"Are we going to play that game?" Sasuke asked, leaning into him.

"Why would you flirt with me when you could totally get with someone like Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke lifted his chin haughtily. "Is she your type? Or, do you just pine after every girl in your circle of friends?"

"Harsh, dude."

"Sorry. I got a little jealous knowing you might have a thing for your one friend. What was her name again?"

"Ino." He looked back at the table with all of his friends.

"Yes, Ino. If she didn't already have plans, I would've suggested you call her up and we try a threesome."

"What!?" Naruto nearly shrieked.

"It doesn't make a difference to me," Sasuke said. "As long as you're there, I can make it work. I want you. You want her. Everyone gets what they want."

It was the first time Sasuke said something he really couldn't agree with.

"You can't just use people like that," he told him. "You know, for your own convenience."

"People do it all the time."

"I don't."

"Everyone does it," said Sasuke. "You're no different, even if you think so."

"Yeah, well. You don't really know me."

"Maybe not, but reading some magazine articles doesn't make you an expert on me either."

"I never said I was." He frowned.

They moved up in line. Only two people were ahead of them, but they were apparently going to sign up together.

"Sorry." Sasuke's mouth was directly near his ear. "I shouldn't have suggested that. I wasn't even being serious about it."

"Yeah, you were." He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay. I mean. It's more like she wouldn't be into it. She'd definitely be into you, but, yeah, I wouldn't wanna trick her into anything. That's what it would feel like. Besides, I'm cool with her just wanting to be friends, you know?"

"No, I _don't_ know," replied Sasuke, "But you saying things like that makes me want you even more. Now, move up and tell me what song you'd like to hear me sing."

"Y-you'll really let me pick?"

Sasuke gave him a push as the girls moved out of the way.

"Just no Spice Girls, or basically any pop songs from the 90s."

"Like I would've wasted my chance on crap like that."

While Naruto went through the binder, Sasuke was pressed up against his side, making comments here and there when Naruto pointed out the ones he liked.

"I dunno if I'll be able to decide."

"Well, you like those three, so how about I choose and let it be a surprise?"

"Alright." Naruto grinned at him as Sasuke closed the binder and went to write his name and request on a piece of paper and give it to the guy at the podium.

Naruto was left standing, which is when he saw that the karaoke guy obviously recognized Sasuke. This led to other people around them noticing, too. Within an instant, a crowd formed around Sasuke, and Naruto ended up getting pushed out of the way.

Shit. He hoped Sasuke could handle it. Should he go help?

It looked like he was stuck signing a few autographs and taking some photos with other patrons. Naruto waited a while, but after five more minutes, he thought he'd just return to the table. No one was crowding the singer or doing anything weird. Naruto was a fan so he got where they were all coming from, but if it looked like there was going to be an issue, he'd go in and play bodyguard. He at least felt good knowing he'd driven, so they could make an escape if necessary.

Naruto gave another glance in Avenger-sama's direction and, deciding he was still okay, went ahead and returned to the table.

"Looks like the secret's out," Sai said when he sat down.

"Will he be okay?" Sakura asked. "I wanted to ask for a photo, too, but I didn't want to seem too pushy."

Naruto smiled faintly. "I'm sure he'd do it if you asked later."

"Do you think?" She sighed. "You're so lucky. Now I wish I would've gone to the concert, too."

"Yeah, well. Maybe next time."

It appeared as if more people were headed over to the karaoke stage.

"I don't get the appeal," said Shikamaru. "Is it because he's hot?"

"Ha, you think he's hot?" TenTen laughed. "You're gonna make Naruto jealous if you say that."

"Huh?" Naruto picked up his cup. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I figured since Avenger is obviously into girls and guys - "

"He's into guys?" Sakura asked. "Since when?"

"I always thought it was obvious," Sai deadpanned. "And he's clearly into Naruto. Why else would a celebrity go home with a fan?"

Naruto glared. "What's wrong with all of you?"

"Maybe you should go rescue your princess," Shikamaru suggested. "It's getting scary over there, don't you think?"

"Should I?" Naruto asked. "Sai. Give me a hand?"

"Do I have to?" Sai asked. "I haven't even finished my second beer yet."

"Sai."

"Fine, alright." Sai got up on his side, and Naruto got out on the other.

"We'll be right back," said Naruto. "Can't let anything happen to him or his agent and fangirls are gonna kill me."

"Not to mention his brother," said Sai. "I hear he used to be a yakuza."

"Do you believe everything you read?" Naruto asked as they made their way to the stage.

"When it comes to that guy," replied his friend, "Yeah, yeah I do."

* * *

It took about 15 minutes before they could save Sasuke from his fangirls, and even then they kept giving him and Sai death glares. Sai was walking ahead of them and was probably annoyed Naruto had asked him to stick around and act as a bodyguard.

"How do you even do anything in life when that happens?" Naruto asked, handing Sasuke his ball cap back since he'd taken it off for a couple of photos.

"I can't say this is something I do very often," said Sasuke, "People like that wouldn't be able to get into the places I usually go."

"Ah, I see. The privilege of the wealthy, huh?"

"I guess you'd say it's give and take. I gave up my privacy in order to make a lot of money, but I can't say I have as much free time as the average person either."

"No, I bet you don't. I don't think I'd wanna do what you do," Naruto muttered.

"So you're admitting my job isn't easy?"

"I never said it was." He spared him a small smile. "I bet you get exhausted. Do superstars even have downtime?"

"Not really." Sasuke made a face. "And I imagine once all those women go on social media and tell people I'm here, it won't be long before the press shows up. Or worse. Tsunade."

Naruto chuckled. "Is she as scary as I've read about?"

"I doubt magazines even captured the half of it."

"So, what do you wanna do? Should I take you back where you belong?"

Sasuke stopped walking, and after noticing, Naruto came to a halt, too.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I... didn't have any intention of going back until morning."

"Wow, are you that forward?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "If you're ready to get rid of me, I'll find somewhere else to go, but I'm not going back until I absolutely have to. Like you said, downtime is hard to find."

"Oh, right." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I guess we can go back to my place. You didn't get to sing your song."

"I know. I'm disappointed."

"I bet you just wanted to show off in front of your fangirls."

"Does that include you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Ha ha, you're a funny guy. Alright. Executive decision. Let's say goodbye, and I'll take you home. Er. To _my_ home anyway."

"Sure."

They continued walking to the table. Sakura stood up from her chair.

"Are you okay?" She asked Sasuke. "We thought you'd never make it out of there."

"I'm fine." Avenger-sama glanced at him. "Naruto does a good job of playing bodyguard."

"Ah," the pink-haired girl said disappointedly. "Will you be here very long?"

"We were actually just talkin' about goin' back to my place."

Shikamaru whistled. "Sai called it."

Naruto found a peanut on the table and threw it at him. "Shut up already. I need to take him somewhere where he won't get molested."

"Then you might want to take him anywhere but our apartment," commented Sai.

Naruto found another peanut and chucked it at him. "Don't you guys have anything better to talk about?"

"Not really," said TenTen. "It's not every day we meet a celebrity. But, leave it to the boys to make perverted jokes about everything. They're only jealous, Sasuke. Pay no attention to them."

"It doesn't bother me any," Sasuke told her. "I wouldn't say they're entirely - "

On impulse, Naruto covered the singer's mouth before he could finish that sentence. Sasuke's glare made him quickly remove his hand, however.

"I could charge you with assault for that," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, right. You wish. You're such a troublemaker. Say your goodbyes and let's get out of here."

"Sure." He held up a hand. "Goodbye, everyone."

"Try not to work him over too much," said Shikamaru. "He bruises easily."

"Do you really have to go?" Sakura asked, looking imploringly at Naruto and not being very subtle at all.

"Let it go, Sakura," said Sai. "By the way, Naruto. I'll hang out here for as long as I can."

"Text me if you need a ride," Naruto told him. "I won't be doin' anything that I wouldn't be able to come pick you up."

"Sure."

"Bye, guys!" TenTen waved animatedly. "It was great meeting you, Sasuke! Good luck on the tour."

"Thanks." Sasuke turned to him, waiting for Naruto to make the first move.

"See ya, Sakura," he said, and even though he felt guilty about it, he gestured toward the exit, entreating Avenger-sama to lead the way. "After you."

* * *

While they were in the car, Sasuke lowered the window. It felt pretty good with the wind since the bar had been so cramped and hot. The radio was playing "Paint it Black", and Naruto almost drove off the road when Avenger-sama started to sing along.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, sorry. You distracted me."

The singer snickered. "You really are very interesting, Naruto."

"How?"

"You're straightforward and easy to read. You're so unlike everyone in my circle."

"Is that a polite way of calling me simple-minded?" He asked without taking offense. Naruto spared him a brief look and smile.

"No, don't look at me that way," Sasuke told him. "Or I might get up to exactly what your friends think we're going to do once we're alone at your place."

"My friends think it's funny to tease you is all."

"Simple _and_ oblivious? I can work with that." Sasuke turned up the radio and continued to sing softly.

Naruto listened, totally in awe that he was essentially receiving a private performance. He had to roll down his own window for a little while. Not much later, they were parked on the side of the road and both got out of the car. The moon was shining bright, so he stopped to look up at it.

"It's really pretty tonight," he remarked.

Sasuke stopped beside him and glanced up. "Are you that much of a romantic?"

"Aren't you?" He asked, thinking about some of the singer's lyrics.

Avenger-sama met his gaze but didn't give him an answer.

"I see," said Naruto. "You've gone shy."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't you sass me, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto laughed. "I never woulda guessed you were anything like this in person."

"Like what?" Sasuke picked something off of the front of Naruto's coat. It looked like a piece of a dandelion, but then it floated away on the breeze.

"Did you make a wish?" Naruto asked.

"Was I supposed to? Is it too late?"

"Nah. I won't hold you to any strict rules. There's still time. What would you wish for? I mean, what does the guy who can get anything want that he doesn't already have?"

Sasuke smirked. "You're really asking me that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't somethin' like world peace be better?"

"I was hoping for something a lot more... simple." He gave Naruto a meaningful look as he grabbed hold of the front of his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Right now? Pulling you closer." Sasuke did just that, until they were less than a foot apart from one another. "That's better."

"You realize anyone could see the two of us while we're standin' here in front of all these apartments."

"I don't care."

"You could have anyone."

"I don't want anyone," said Sasuke. "I want you."

"You don't even know me."

"That doesn't have much to do with me wanting you physically."

"Ah," he said. "I see."

Sasuke gave him another tug, and Naruto didn't put up much of a fight. Maybe Sasuke's singing earlier had worked like an aphrodisiac.

"You realize," Sasuke licked his lips, "I want to kiss you. Right?"

"You are makin' eyes at me. Even if I don't get why. Is it because I mentioned the moon?" It was his turn to smirk.

" _Hilarious_. Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Call me… Avenger-sama."

He broke into a smile. "Why now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Humor me."

"Okay... _Avenger_ -sama."

"No, no." He set his hand flat to Naruto's chest. "Like you mean it."

"What. Want me to moan it?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, idiot. Just... put feeling into it."

Tilting his head, Naruto gave it thought. He considered how long he'd loved this man's music, how much the songs meant to him over the last couple of years, and then how much fun he'd had tonight. It wasn't long before those feelings of admiration started to gather, making him feel warm all over. This time, he said it with meaning and gratitude.

"Avenger-sama."

"Ah," said Sasuke. "Much better."

Naruto watched his eyes. They were dark, intense, and engaging. He was excited in a weird way, and when Avenger-sama leaned in - Naruto held his breath, waiting. Lightly, Sasuke gripped the back of his neck, drawing him in until their chests touched.

"You're not putting up any resistance."

"Do you want me to?" He asked, voice low.

"Is this okay? You won't charge me for assault in the morning?"

"Kiss me already, Avenger-sama. Before I change my - _mmph_."

Too late. The singer pressed his lips to Naruto's, confident and sure. While they kissed, Sasuke's fingers slipped through his hair and massaged the base of his skull. It was a nice kiss and, by the end, Naruto was clutching the front of his jacket.

He searched Avenger-sama's face for an immediate reaction. "Happy now?"

"You didn't enjoy it?" Sasuke still had his hand on Naruto's neck.

"It was... nice," he admitted, although still dazed.

"Nice?" Sasuke scoffed. "I've had women orgasm from my kisses alone."

"Maybe it takes more with guys?" He grinned.

"One kiss and you're this cocky?" Sasuke gave him a playful push that only sent him backward a couple of steps. "So, how was your first kiss with a guy?"

"I'm pretty sure it's one I'll never forget, regardless of whether you're a dude or not."

"Dude?" Sasuke turned up his nose. "I have a name."

"Yes, yes, and I already said it for you."

"How about just Sasuke then?"

Naruto couldn't help it as he chewed his lip.

"You've gone shy," Sasuke teased, taking a step closer.

"Uchiha," said Naruto, "Sasuke."

"I definitely like the sound of that."

"You would." Naruto gave him his own push. "Avenger-sama. Are we goin' in or what?"

"Are you inviting me up?" Sasuke asked.

"I am. I dunno what you think is gonna happen, but, yeah." He ran a hand through his wind-blown hair. "I'm invitin' you up."

"Good." Sasuke, coming up to him, settled his hand low on Naruto's back.

Naruto chuckled. "What was that word you used earlier? Tenacious? You're... very that."

"I am," said Sasuke, "I always get what I want."

Naruto regarded him with wonder. He could never imagine being as confident as Sasuke seemed to be.

"Must be nice," he muttered, as if to himself.

"What is?" Sasuke asked as they strolled together along the sidewalk. He kicked at a rock that was in their way, and Naruto, somehow, found that endearing.

Avenger-sama doing normal people things - even something as dumb as kicking a rock - really tripped him out for whatever reason.

"Nevermind." He used his key to open the entrance to the complex.

As he held open the door, Sasuke went inside and made his way to the elevator as if he belonged here.

"I pushed the button." Sasuke smirked. "Since you're such a kid, I hope you didn't want to push it instead?"

"Bastard." Naruto, moving to stand next to him, bumped into the singer's side.

"This game again." Sasuke nudged him back and when the elevator came and the doors open, he put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "By the way. You never answered the question as to whether you masturbated while looking at that poster of me."

"If I did, it's only because you look so much like your brother. How many times has he been voted sexiest man alive?"

"Once." Sasuke scrunched his nose. "He never fails to mention it when I see him."

Naruto pushed the button for his floor. He was away for less than a few seconds, and Sasuke was already grabbing him by his sleeve and yanking him to stand at his side.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I need you where I can see you," Sasuke answered.

"You're surprisingly clingy."

"I'm not."

Sasuke looked offended at the notion, so he gave him one last friendly bump before the elevator opened again. When they reached the apartment door, Sasuke stepped in first, and Naruto closed the door behind them.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Once more, Naruto took Sasuke's coat and hung it up with his own inside the closet. The apartment felt oddly empty and quiet without Sai. Or, maybe being alone with Avenger-sama after sharing that kiss made him feel anxious. Sasuke, on the other hand, appeared relaxed as he browsed the few framed posters they had in the living room. Sai's PS4 sat on the floor in front of the TV, so Sasuke also nosed his way through the collection of games nearby.

"Are you much of a gamer?" Naruto asked.

"I guess you could say that," Sasuke answered. "There's one on the tour bus."

"Do you want a drink or anything? You didn't get to finish your beer at the bar."

"Only if you're having one."

Naruto went to the fridge. "See, I told you I don't lead a very exciting life. Although, like you said, considering how everyone was all over you in the bar, maybe some alone time wouldn't be so terrible, eh?"

"I wouldn't say I'm completely alone." Sasuke followed him into the kitchen, watching Naruto search through the fridge while he leaned against the counter. "I don't suppose you have wine?"

"Uuh. That's doubtful. I hardly drink it, but maybe if one of the girls left some - oh. Your lucky day." Naruto saw a green bottle in the back. The girls didn't always like drinking beer, so sometimes they brought their own wine. This might've been one from last week, but there wasn't much left. "Chardonnay, I guess. Will that be okay?"

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"We don't have any wine glasses, though, so you'll have to use a regular glass."

"What, no crystal?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke, who was smirking.

"Ass." Naruto grabbed a normal drinking glass from one of the cabinets, filled it halfway, and handed it over. "Here you go."

Sasuke took it with a quiet thanks. Meanwhile, Naruto opened one of the bottles of Stella that Sai had stored in the fridge. It was too quiet. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but what should they talk about? Now that the rush of what happened at the bar had mostly faded, he was feeling shy because of the kiss.

"You're being very quiet," Sasuke remarked as if reading his thoughts.

"Sorry," he said, holding the mouth of the beer bottle to his lips. "I guess I was just thinkin' about what it would be like to have to travel on the road all the time and then give shows every night or every other night. Don't you have anybody on the tour you like to hang out with?"

"Sometimes." Sasuke sipped from the glass. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I'm getting bored."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the producers I've been working with over the past couple years. Maybe it's my label. Maybe it's this tour... I'm bored."

"Yeah, but a lot of normal people get bored at their jobs, don't they? And they aren't makin' millions of dollars."

"I'm shocked to hear you say that," said Sasuke. "As I figured that someone being unhappy, no matter their paygrade, would at least have the right to complain about not being creatively fulfilled."

"Of course you do. I thought on stage tonight you seemed to be into it, though. That you were even enjoyin' it. I'd be sad, but if you wanted to take a break for a while, you should. Maybe work on a new album? How hard is it to break from a label?"

"Pretty hard." Sasuke made a face. "Maybe I just wanted to complain. I don't get to do it very often."

"I see. Can I ask… what made you look at me and think it was okay to be open about this stuff?"

"Not that I think you'd go running to the press, but I guess I felt," Avenger-sama tipped his head up, staring at some unknown spot on the ceiling, "I didn't really care whether you did."

Naruto frowned. "Because you're bored? I hope you don't start doin' anything self-destructive. In a way, I'm glad you picked me, since I won't fuck you over. Someone else might've. So, thinkin' about you doin' this in another town with the wrong person kinda worries me, Sasuke."

"I really do like the way you say my name."

"What do you wanna do?" He asked, curious about what kind of career Sasuke could have that would make him happier than the one he had now.

"Produce my own record? Less pop. More rock, or something acoustic. I envy the musicians who have songs with a varying sound on their albums. I don't always feel I have much room to experiment. It gets stifling at times." He gave Naruto a meaningful look. "Despite the money."

He nodded in vague understanding. "Maybe you need a vacation."

"It'll be a while." Sasuke finished off his wine and set it on the counter. "I have another two months left of the tour."

"Could be even more grueling if your heart isn't in it."

"For a fan, you're being very easy on me. You might not like my music if I try something new."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not that shallow. I'd be interested in what else you could do. I already get enough shit for likin' you as it is."

"True. I thought you were gay until you opened your mouth," Sasuke teased.

"Yeah, well. If I am, it hasn't hit me yet."

"Maybe you just need to find the right person to bring it out of you?"

"I thought I was the one you wanted putting it into you."

Sasuke chuckled. "I did say that. And, in order for it to happen, you need to finish that bottle."

"It'll take more than that."

"Alright. Then get me some more wine, and maybe I'll put more effort into convincing you." Sasuke held his glass out for him.

"Am I your servant?" Naruto took it from him, their fingers overlapping.

"You've been good to me so far."

Sasuke graced him with a genuine smile. The kind Naruto had only seen in magazines. It made him wonder how hard was it for someone like Avenger-sama to force himself to smile in front of a camera? To pretend that he was happy while doing something that was amazing but apparently not entirely fulfilling on a personal or artistic level. He never would've guessed Sasuke was unhappy... well, _except_ all those dark lyrics he wrote for his songs.

So, what did he really know about Avenger-sama beyond what he'd read in magazines, and did he want to know more? It's not as if he ever would've expected this to happen. Meeting his idol, then spending the night with him, _kissing_ him, and having him here in his apartment, where they were talking like normal people.

"Did you always wanna be a performer?" He asked. "When you were a kid?"

"No. My parents wanted me to be a doctor. Or, follow my brother and go into politics."

"Even if you aren't a doctor. They've still gotta be pretty proud of you bein' a world-famous musician, right?"

"I wouldn't know," he said. "I haven't talked to my father in years."

"Sorry. That's... one thing I didn't know."

Sasuke shrugged. "I think because I'm from Japan, the press mostly stay away from my family business. Well, aside from Itachi, but that's what happens when your brother's dating someone who works for the United Nations."

"Heh. Yeah. Well, even if your dad's not thrilled with your lifestyle choice... I'm proud of you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his lips curled into an odd smile. "Thanks, Naruto," he said dryly. "That means the _world_."

Naruto grinned. "Here, I'll get you your wine. Drink some more, and you'll feel better."

"I still owe you a private performance since I couldn't come through on the karaoke."

He nearly dropped Sasuke's glass on the floor. "If you do that..."

"Yes?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm worried about my virtue if you sing only for me."

"Like I've been saying all night... you already should be worried."

* * *

He never would've guessed that the day would come where he would be sitting in his bedroom and getting drunk with Avenger-sama while listening to the singer's music.

"How many playlists of me do you have exactly?" Sasuke asked while frowning at the poster of himself.

"If it bothers you that much," said Naruto, "You can take it down."

"No, no. Then what would you masturbate to?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and put the music on pause. "Contrary to what you keep sayin', I do not masturbate to your poster."

"Well, why the hell not?" Sasuke turned to him. "Put something else on at least. It's too damn quiet."

"What do you wanna listen to? Somethin' old? Something new. Somethin' borrowed? Something blues?"

"Did you come up with that just now or have you been holding it in?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I always think I'm clever when I've been drinking."

"I see. So apparently when you drink, you enter an alternate universe where you're funny." Sasuke came over and stared at him for so long that Naruto grew self-conscious.

"What?" He asked.

"Scoot over."

Naruto started to get up instead, but Sasuke grabbed his arm. "I didn't say get up, I said scoot over."

"Bossy." Naruto did as he was told while Sasuke took up the other half of the seat and began scrolling through his playlists on Spotify. "So, what do you listen to on your own? I mean, do you listen to stuff before you go on stage to get pumped?"

"Sometimes."

The singer didn't elaborate, so Naruto gave him a nudge in the side.

"Stop flirting with me while I'm trying to concentrate," Sasuke said, the tone of his voice warm enough that Naruto peered over at him, a small smile spreading across his face.

Sasuke glanced at him. "What?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothin'."

"Keep looking at me that way, and I'll kiss you again."

"Okay." He nudged Sasuke instead.

"Now I'll feel guilty if I take advantage of you while you're drunk."

"Oh man, you are one complicated guy," Naruto complained and, setting his elbow on the desk, rested his head on his hand. He watched Avenger-sama search for songs and put them together in his own list. It was old rock songs and then things like Prince and some other bands Naruto had never heard of. "Isn't your Tenfuuin man on here?"

"Unlikely," Sasuke replied. "There. I'm satisfied with this."

"But you didn't put any of your songs in there."

"Fine. Which is your favorite between the ones you told me earlier?"

"Definitely 'Valley of the End'," he answered immediately, sitting upright and watching as Sasuke added it to the queue.

He hit play and suddenly got up, which nearly caused Naruto to fall off the edge of the chair. The singer took a few steps to the foot of the bed and threw himself on top of it, burying his face in Naruto's pillows.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Not so tired that I wouldn't mind getting a little action."

"Heh." Naruto gave another glance at the list on the screen and became starstruck at the thought of that living on his computer forever now. With a wobble, he got to his feet and, putting his knee on one edge of the bed, flopped on top of it. Sasuke cracked open an eye. "No offense, Avenger-sama, but you look like you'd fall asleep on me."

"On you?" Sasuke murmured. "Is that an offer? I was willing to be on the bottom for your first time."

"I wouldn't say it's my first time... exactly."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke rolled onto his side, facing him. "You've been with guys before and you're just getting around to telling me this?"

"No, I meant," Naruto scratched his cheek. "You said first time, so..."

"Naruto."

"Uh, yes?"

"What are you telling me right now exactly?"

"I mean... I'm only, y'know, half... a virgin?"

Sasuke blinked at him several times. "What does that mean?"

Naruto opened his mouth to get the words out, but then he felt so embarrassed that he rolled over to face the other direction. "Nevermind."

There was a tug at the back of his shirt.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," said Sasuke, "But, I suddenly feel under pressure here."

"Why? I didn't say I was gonna do it with you."

"Roll over," Sasuke said forcefully.

Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto, roll over and look at me. Please."

So, Naruto rolled over to face Avenger-sama, who'd probably had so many women (and men) that he'd lost count.

"What?" He asked.

Sasuke searched his face before touching his fingers to Naruto's cheek. His expression was soft, gentle even if not also a bit amused.

"You're makin' fun of me in your head, I can feel it," Naruto grumbled.

"That is so not what's going on inside my head right now."

"Then what?"

Sasuke's features hardened fractionally as he took hold of a piece of Naruto's hair, tugged it, and gently put it into place behind his ear. He leaned in, and Naruto allowed the kiss. Within seconds, his eyes slipped shut, and he made the slightest noise of pleasure when he felt the pressure of Avenger-sama's lips. It was slow and stirred something deep inside him he didn't fully understand. Maybe because Sasuke was so experienced at this or because it felt tender in its own way, Naruto didn't mind the hand that crept underneath his shirt to touch his stomach. When Avenger-sama eventually pulled away from him, Naruto gave chase, missing the contact.

"I don't know what to do," said Sasuke. "I was content to let you be, but I don't think I can anymore."

The hand he had on Naruto's stomach skirted over his abs and up to his chest. They kissed again and, this time, it was more urgent as Sasuke moved on top of him and slid a thigh between his legs. Naruto gripped Sasuke's bicep when he rubbed a thigh against him.

"I won't - " The words caught in his throat as Sasuke did it again.

"Hm?" The other man kissed at his jaw, down his neck, and, giving the collar of his shirt a tug, across his exposed collarbone.

"I might not be very good at this."

Sasuke nuzzled at his throat, speaking against his skin. "I'll show you."

"A-are you gonna, uh... do me? Or - "

Sasuke detached himself from Naruto's neck to regard him. "I don't know, Naruto. How would you like me? Over you," he moved his thigh harder against Naruto's crotch, "Or _under_ you?"

"What if I hurt you?"

Sasuke gave a dark chuckle. "I might like it."

"Bastard." He smacked him lightly in the chest. "I'm bein' serious."

"I know you are. So am I. I'm letting you choose. If this is something you really want to do."

"You're not gonna give me the whole 'Your first time should be with someone you love spiel', are you?"

Sasuke made a face and sarcastically asked, "You don't love me?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. Of course, I do. In that you're a musical God kinda way. But, I don't know you personally. Not really, anyway, and I doubt this'll mean very much to you - "

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "Don't overthink it. I'm not sure how I'd forget the night I asked a guy at one of my concerts to take me home with him and then found out he was a virgin - " Avenger-sama noticed Naruto set to argue, "Sorry, half-virgin. I like you. I think you're genuine, attractive, even funny at times."

"Not smart, though?"

"Probably not, no. But intelligence isn't really required for sex."

Naruto laughed loud and hard. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, bringing him down for a hug. The singer tried to move away, but Naruto held him tighter until he settled.

"Alright," said Naruto. "I give you permission to deflower me. Or, uh, permission to let me - how does it work if I bang you?"

" _Bang_ me?" Sasuke repeated, biting at the skin near his shoulder.

"If you really don't want me to, you can... you know."

"You're very indecisive."

"I prefer easy-going." Naruto found himself running his fingers through Avenger-sama's hair. It was soft but thick.

"You are," said Sasuke, " _Extremely_ easy-going. I bet people take advantage of that sometimes."

"Are you worried about me, Avenger-sama?"

Sasuke raised his head. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to a fan."

"Ha, yeah." Naruto, for the first time, was the one to lean in and kiss him. Before he pulled away, he took Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged.

"I'm definitely not tired anymore," Sasuke said, his hot breath ghosting across Naruto's chin.

"So, with guys, what happens first?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say let's start with getting these clothes off."

"That's first? Makes sense."

"Actually," said Sasuke, glancing over his shoulder at the door. "I'm taking that thing down. There's no way in hell I'm doing this while being forced to stare at myself."

Naruto snickered. "Fair enough."

Feeling apprehensive, Naruto watched as Sasuke got up, removed the pins holding up the poster, rolled it, and set it to the side.

"Sorry, but that was going to creep me out," Avenger-sama confessed, turning to him again. "You're still dressed."

"Er…"

"Did you expect me to do it for you?" Sasuke approached the bed. "Celebrities aren't used to having to do things on their own."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like that would work on me."

"I wonder," Sasuke crawled onto the bed and took a seat atop Naruto's thighs. "What would work on you, hm?" He placed his hands to either side of Naruto's head. "I'd say that I'll be gentle, but I suppose that's your call."

Naruto searched him. "Why are you doin' this?" Tentatively, he pressed a hand to the other man's chest. "Is this really what you want?"

"It's not very often I turn down sex, and, yes, this is what I want. Haven't I been saying so all night? I find you attractive, and I want to have sex with you." Sasuke, brushing his lips against Naruto's, reached for his belt buckle.

Naruto clutched at his shirt. "...But I haven't paid my $20."

"True." Avenger-sama smirked. "I'd say that it's included with your ticket, but your roommate said you won it in a contest."

He watched Sasuke's eyes as he felt the zipper to his jeans slowly lowering.

"You sure you're up for this?" Sasuke asked.

Biting his lip, Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I'll follow your lead."

"Let's see if I can get you to relax first." He slipped a hand inside Naruto's jeans, rubbing him over his underwear.

Naruto let out a quiet gasp, having been touched like this only once before.

"At least take your shirt off," he mumbled.

Sasuke stopped long enough to let Naruto help him get it off. He tossed it onto the other side of the bed, becoming more curious at the sight of Sasuke's smooth, bare chest.

"You wax? How does it get this smooth?" He asked, running his fingers straight down the center.

"What kind of a question is that?" Sasuke was smirking as he took hold of the bottom of Naruto's shirt and yanked it off.

"Bastard, hey! You said you'd be gentle. I like that shirt."

Sasuke folded it nicely and set it over where Naruto had haphazardly tossed the singer's. When his attention was back on Naruto, his eyes wandered low and then up again.

"How are you still a virgin with a body like this, Naruto?"

"Half," he replied defensively. "And, I dunno. Kinda wanted it to be with someone I like."

"Oh?" Sasuke gifted him with another one of those amazing smiles. "I'm flattered."

"Yeah, well. You were really insistent, and I'm… not opposed."

"Obviously not, as you're half naked underneath me already. Shall we continue?" Sasuke, licking his lips, settled on top of him and latched his mouth to Naruto's neck.

He snuck a hand between them and, while giving Naruto's throat a nip, slipped a hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. He shivered, closing his eyes as Avenger-sama's fingers wrapped around him and started pumping. All he had the courage to do was set a hand on the man's lower back. Sasuke, meanwhile, continued to place kisses along the line of his throat.

"Don't be quiet," Sasuke said against his skin. "Let me know you're enjoying it."

Naruto released the breath he'd been holding, having tensed up when he started to overthink it. "A-alright. Sasuke…?"

"Yes…?" His lips brushed Naruto's collarbone.

"While you do that… kiss me?"

"Mm. I can do requests."

While Sasuke used his hand on him, he pressed his lips to Naruto's, pushing his tongue in, and making something inside Naruto go off like fireworks. He held the back of Avenger-sama's head and pressed him closer, hips lifting and rocking into the singer's hand. Naruto moaned into their kiss, but whined in disappointment when Sasuke suddenly sat up.

"These are coming off," he told Naruto, and grabbed for the waist of his jeans, tossing them on the floor.

Naruto was half-hard beneath the cotton fabric of his briefs. Before he could get Avenger-sama out of his pants, the singer was already moving his way up Naruto's body. The instant his lips sucked on him through his underwear, Naruto reflexively gripped at the other man's hair.

"Fuck, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a low laugh, hot tongue sliding across his growing erection. Naruto's head fell onto the pillow. How the hell had this happened? He'd only been going to the concert of his favorite singer and now _the_ Avenger-sama was sucking his dick. Who would believe this even if he told them?

"Ah!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke ripped off his briefs and took him into his mouth without warning. "Holy shit."

He looked down to see Sasuke holding the base of his cock and became absolutely enthralled by being able to see himself slip through those moist, swollen lips. It was so fucking sexy. How many people had he been with in order to become this good? Naruto wouldn't have had a clue on what to do, but he cradled the back of Avenger-sama's head, and at the moment he lifted his hips, Sasuke was taking him in further. Pushing down on the back of his head, Naruto forced him to swallow even more of his length.

Sasuke, making a slight noise of irritation, shot him a glare, but Naruto was so turned on that he didn't really care. He nearly jumped, though, when he felt fingers ghost across his balls and further behind. Wait, _h_ _e_ was the one who was going to be on top, right? Or had Sasuke changed his mind?

"Sasuke," he panted. "Slow it down, or we're gonna have an issue..."

Sasuke was unhurried about getting off of him. "You're the one pushing me down."

"Here."

Naruto scrambled out from underneath before taking hold of his waist. There was a pearly bead of white at the corner of Avenger-sama's mouth. Without thinking, Naruto leaned in and sucked it from his lips.

"Like _hell_ you're a virgin."

"Half," Naruto reminded him. "Off with these." He pushed Sasuke to sit and dragged them off. They were tight so it took effort.

"Before we go any further," said Sasuke, who grabbed for his pants and pulled out a slim leather wallet from a back pocket. He searched inside for something. "You do know how to put one of these on, don't you? Or should I do that for you, too?"

"Tch. I get the gyst of it, yeah." Naruto took the condom from him and attempted to tear it, but for some reason it wouldn't open!

Sasuke started to laugh.

"Shut up." Embarrassed, Naruto glared, and, finally, was able to rip it open.

He looked at it, knowing that all he had to do was roll it on, but with Sasuke watching him like that, he grew even more self-conscious.

"Don't mind me," said Sasuke.

"You're makin' me nervous."

"This doesn't bode well for me since," he let his gaze fall, " _That's_ going to be in my ass soon. Well, if you can figure out how to get that on you. I hope it's big enough?"

Naruto grew even more flustered.

"You're not even fully hard yet either. How big are you?"

"Dammit, Sasuke. Could you let me just do this before you give me a heart attack?"

Sasuke appeared as though he was about to lose it. "I figured this would be entertaining."

"Now you're makin' fun of me."

"I'm not. You may not know this yet, but sex can become boring and mechanical. Not to mention there's a lot of pressure to perform."

Naruto had almost rolled it all the way on when he looked up. "I thought you said you could make women orgasm from your kiss alone. I doubt you ever have performance issues."

Sasuke shrugged. "When you're worried about being perfect, it's more difficult than you think to enjoy it. Here, let me finish."

He helped Naruto smooth it out with his hand, rolling it all the way to the base. It was weird seeing the condom on and, unconsciously, he began to stroke himself.

"Hn. Putting on a show for me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned bright red. "Sorry, I - "

"Don't apologize… it's hot." He set his hand on Naruto's shoulder, watching. "Don't stop."

Naruto wasn't so sure he could, but at Avenger-sama's command, he continued to play with himself, stroking it the way he would if he was alone.

"It's...hm," Sasuke sounded distracted, "Been a while since I bottomed, so we'll need - "

"Oh. I don't… I don't have lube. Sai might… or, lotion in the side table…"

"I definitely don't want to use your roommate's anything, so - " Sasuke went to the side table and pulled open the drawers until he found Naruto's half-used bottle of Jergens. "Lay down."

Naruto lay down and watched Sasuke at work. He kneeled at Naruto's side and, with lotion in hand, slicked up his cock before crawling onto his lap. Abruptly, he leaned forward, and Naruto didn't know what he was doing at first until -

"Oh," he said. "Wait…"

"There's no way you're getting in there unless I do this first."

"Let me." Naruto reached for the bottle of lotion. "Come closer. Lean over me."

Sasuke did as instructed, his breath blowing hot across Naruto's neck. He squirted the lotion into his hand, not entirely clueless about how this needed to happen. When his fingers were coated, he stroked the back of Sasuke's thigh, his ass, and then in between.

"Is this okay?" He used the tip of his index finger to touch him.

Sasuke leaned in to where his mouth hovered above Naruto's. "Push it in when - "

When Sasuke kissed him, Naruto pushed the tip inside. The moan Sasuke let out while they were kissing encouraged him to push it in all the way.

He wouldn't have expected this part to be so arousing, but all he could think about was how good it would feel to be inside something so tight. It didn't hurt that the man on top of him was a really good kisser. Even though he was all muscle and flat stomach and chest… it was… _really_ hot. As the kissing turned more intense, Avenger-sama began to move his hips and ride Naruto's finger. It was several minutes before he felt bold enough to pull out and go in with two. In between kisses, Naruto watched the expression of pleasure that appeared on Sasuke's face.

"It feels good?" Naruto asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah. Feels good." Sasuke's hips continued to thrust against the fingers.

Naruto's gaze lowered to Avenger-sama's cock, which rubbed at intervals against his stomach. He wanted to touch, but he didn't think he could do it while keeping up the rhythm of his other hand. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and brought him flat against his body.

"Rub against me," he said into Sasuke's ear.

With a grunt, Sasuke began moving on top of him. Naruto could feel him rubbing across his stomach, giving the other man at least _some_ friction. His breaths blew in heavy puffs against his throat when Avenger-sama's breathing started to become more erratic.

"Anytime you're ready. Go in slow. Unless you want it to hurt… then don't hold back."

Sasuke sat up in his lap, balancing his weight with his knees on either side of Naruto's hips. He held himself poised above, waiting.

"Hold it," Naruto told him.

While Sasuke took him in his hand, Naruto grabbed his hips, forcing him onto his length. At first, he was concentrating on sliding inside without hurting him, but the instant his eyes caught Sasuke's, he focused solely on his face. Naruto positioned his hands on Sasuke's thighs, feeling the muscles quake and quiver under his touch as he strained to stay in place.

"Move," said Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed his waist and started to thrust, slow at first. He was surprised at how instinctual everything felt, even with a guy riding him. It felt good, to be inside of him. It was tight and hot and still slippery from the lotion. Their eyes met, and Sasuke smirked. He could feel the muscles squeezing around his shaft and groaned, low and loud. This time, Sasuke began controlling the pace, bracing himself by putting his hands on Naruto's thighs. The singer arched his back, angling his head, and exposing the column of his neck. Naruto wanted to bite and claim, so he shifted to where he could wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist. He pulled him down so close to his body it was like an embrace. Naruto held him like that as he thrust deeper, faster, _harder_.

Sasuke kissed him, making all kinds of sexy noises in his throat that spurred him on.

Naruto sucked at his neck. "You feel so good, Sasuke."

"Flip me over. On my back," he panted. "I'm… _close_."

"Close…?"

Holding onto him, Naruto rolled them over, conscious of trying to stay inside of him if possible. Sasuke gave a loud grunt as he repositioned himself, taking a moment to figure out where his hands should go. He slid his arms underneath Sasuke's knees and pushed into him more deeply.

"Naruto," he said, his voice filled with need.

Gripping at Naruto's arms, Sasuke wrapped his legs around him, encouraging Naruto to go in as far as he could. The sound of Avenger-sama's voice, his heavy breathing, and the broken moans and grunts... Naruto was on his way to a hard climax. As he came, his body shuddered with the restraint it took not to collapse. He rode it out, and, gripping Sasuke's hard cock, began to roughly jerk him off.

" _Naruto_!" Sasuke cried out, squeezing around him as they both came.

Naruto buried his face in Avenger-sama's neck, biting him hard enough that it should leave a mark in the morning. He felt Sasuke's hand stroking his back.

"Well…," Sasuke said, his voice husky and so different than anything Naruto had heard him sound before. "That was… certainly worth the effort of convincing you."

"Heh… I'm glad you think so. Can I - "

"Yeah… slow. Please."

Naruto pulled out and, not knowing what else to do, took off the condom and quickly went to toss it in the nearby waste can. Avenger-sama was spread out across his bed, his skin flushed and wet with perspiration.

Sasuke glanced at him. "Come here. It's getting cold."

"You look hot, though."

"Flirting with me?" He smiled tiredly at Naruto.

Naruto blushed. "I didn't mean it like that, but yeah. You look… sexy. I'm sure people tell you that all the time."

"Right now, I only want to hear it from you," Sasuke replied, beckoning him over.

When he got on the bed, Sasuke grabbed him around his chest and rolled them over. He lay on top, kissing at his chest and taking a nipple into his mouth. Naruto winced when he took it between his teeth and bit down on it. Then the tongue came again, and Sasuke started sucking at the hard nub before moving up to his throat. He placed kisses all along Naruto's jaw, too.

"I can't believe you were my first time," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around him. "Who the hell is going to believe that?"

"The tabloids."

"Like _hell_ I'd tell the tabloids." He hugged Sasuke. "This was good. Thank you."

"I knew I was good, but you're thanking me after we had sex?"

"Tch. I meant for this night in general. I won't forget it."

"Kiss me?"

"You're fuckin' right, I will." Smiling, he cupped Sasuke's cheeks, swallowing his own laughter while they kissed again.

Afterward, Sasuke kissed him once more on the cheek. "I've got to go in the morning. So, this is it."

It felt like Naruto swallowed ice cold water, but he knew it would be like this, so he nodded.

"I know…" He hugged Sasuke more tightly. "The show must go on and all that."

"Don't worry," Sasuke whispered. "I'll give you my number."

"As if I was worried." Naruto placed an affectionate kiss to the man's jaw.

"Maybe in the morning I can work on taking all forms of your virginity…"

"Ha! Yeah, right." Naruto slapped his butt.

Sasuke chuckled. "I talked you into this, didn't I? What if I sing for you… privately?"

He stared hard at Avenger-sama. "Seriously?"

Sasuke shrugged, gaze mysterious.

"I mean… if you _did_ do that… "

"Hm?"

"Well, uh," Naruto cleared his throat. "Let's see how we feel in the morning. What time do you need to get up?" He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 1 a.m.

Sasuke kissed his way back down Naruto's chest and stomach. "Early. I can't hang around too long. The bus leaves at 10.30."

"Damn, that is early." He played with Sasuke's hair. "That sucks. I'll make you breakfast, though. I don't think Sai's gonna come home tonight."

"What a good friend he is."

"He has his moments."

Sasuke pressed one last kiss to the trail of hair beneath his navel. "Hey. Shower with me?"

"You wanna?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah." Avenger-sama smirked. "I want to see if I can get you to drop the soap."

"Sing in the shower, and I may be willin' to consider it."

"Hn. I may hold you to that, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

In the morning, Naruto awoke before the alarm went off. He had his arm around Sasuke's waist. The singer was dead asleep. He felt protective of him even knowing he would soon be leaving and, more than likely, they'd never see each other again. Naruto understood what one-night stands were. While he never would've expected his first time to be like this - and with not just a celebrity, but a man he greatly idolized - it was still like something out of a dream. He pushed Sasuke's hair to the side and lightly kissed his neck so as not to wake him. Carefully, he withdrew his arm, slid out of bed to put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and headed into the kitchen to make them both some breakfast.

* * *

While frying up some bacon, Sasuke came into the kitchen wearing one of Naruto's shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

"Morning," said Sasuke as he took a seat at the tiny breakfast bar.

"We only have about an hour before I need to get you back."

"You don't have to bring me. I can call for a ride."

"I don't mind," he replied, flipping a piece of bacon, "It's up to you."

"Hmm." Sasuke sounded satisfied. "This was relaxing."

Naruto chuckled, smiling at him. "I'm glad I could help you de-stress."

Sasuke smiled back, though it was strained. "Naruto…"

"Don't worry about it." He waved him off. "I didn't have expectations. I get it."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Okay." Naruto picked up one of the plates he'd set out and placed a few strips of bacon alongside a pile of scrambled eggs. "Were you going to say something different?"

He carried the plate over to Sasuke and set down some silverware. He retrieved the salt and pepper from on top of the stove and brought those, too.

"No, I guess it wouldn't make sense to. I usually throw out a line, but, to be honest, I don't really want to do that with you."

Naruto laughed, and picked off a piece of bacon from Avenger-sama's plate.

"Tch. Make your own," Sasuke said. "It's not very often I get a home-cooked breakfast."

"You've got to be hungry. Did you even eat anything last night?"

"Sit down next to me, hm?"

"Sure." Naruto went over to the stove, made his own plate, and grabbed a few extra pieces of bacon they could share.

He sat beside Avenger-sama, and they ate quietly together for a few minutes.

"I hope you didn't worry anyone," he said, "By spending the night with me."

"I let them know what I was up to since Tsunade would've notified the police otherwise, and you would've been arrested for kidnapping."

"Seriously?" He nearly choked on his food.

Sasuke nudged him. "I would've told them you treated me well at least."

"You're damn right I did."

"If I could take you with me, I think I would."

Naruto put his foot up on the chair and hugged his knee to his chest. "Nah. You wouldn't. This was good. It'll be something I'll never forget, that's for sure. I'll keep my mouth shut, though."

"I'm not worried about it. I had a good time with you, and that includes _everything_. I was serious, too, when I said I'd give you my number."

"You don't have to. I don't want it to be all weird, and you feel like you have to stay in touch. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"You don't want to talk to me sometimes? I would've wanted to talk to you."

Naruto licked the grease from his lips. "Why? You have amazingly interesting friends you can hang out with, and I'm just some nobody from a small town."

Sasuke placed his hand at the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him into a long, incredible kiss that made Naruto's toes curl. He stroked Naruto's cheek when they parted.

"My schedule sucks, and I'm not looking for a relationship, but I would like to see you again."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'll have to bring your clothes back to you at some point, won't I? You'll need to let me borrow something."

"Sure. Take whatever you want."

"You make good bacon," Sasuke told him, tipping his head to the side and flirting at him with his stupidly sexy eyes.

"You make good music," he replied. "But, I'd be excited if you did somethin' different. I think other people will, too, and if they don't, tell 'em to fuck off."

Sasuke snorted. "I'll run that by my PR and marketing team."

"I just," Naruto pushed his plate aside, "As a fan, I wouldn't want to see you get frustrated or bored and stop making music completely, y'know?"

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Now I'm definitely glad I let you fuck me last night."

Sasuke might have been able to smirk after saying something like that, but Naruto knew his face turned bright red.

Sheepishly, he scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, well… thank you for letting me fuck you last night?"

"You know another reason I have to see you again?" Sasuke asked

"No. What?"

"You owe me $20."

Naruto started laughing, and, caught up in the moment, he leaned into the other man and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I hope you give me enough time to come up with that kind of money," he said. "Don't forget I'm a poor college student."

"Ah, I'll sign that horrible poster of me, and you can sell it on eBay."

"But then how will I come up with the other $15?"

"Asshole." Sasuke pushed him away. "I should get dressed. I'll take you up on that offer if you still want to drop me off."

"I'd like to," he said. "If you don't mind."

"No. I don't mind. I'll help you with the dishes first."

* * *

On their way to where the rest of the crew stayed the night, Sasuke, once again, sang along with the radio while they were driving. Naruto made sure not to run off the side of the road. He didn't want to say anything that would stop him from singing, even if it _was_ a Fall Out Boy song. He liked Avenger-sama's voice so much more without all the other studio-produced effects and accompaniments. It made him wonder what he'd sound like on an entirely acoustic album, or if he could belt out in front of a rock band.

Naruto could see it, and the more he thought about it, the more excited he became.

"Are you being quiet because you're going to miss me?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"I'm being quiet because you're singing. Isn't that what a good audience is supposed to do?"

"I don't mind if the audience sings with me."

"I'm sure it's an incredible feeling," he said, thinking back to last night. "To know all those people know and love your music."

"It has its moments." Sasuke rolled down the window. "I love the smell of fall."

"So you _are_ a romantic. You do write a lot of of love songs. Or, well. Maybe they're more breakup songs than anything, or songs about sex… and… yeah."

"Maybe I'll write a song about you."

"Nothin' tragic happened, so what will you write about?"

"Your big dick, that's what," Sasuke replied so abruptly and with such a straight face that Naruto nearly drove through a red light.

"Jesus, Sasuke. I could've killed you!"

The singer snickered. "Yeah, you _are_ entertaining. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have you join the tour for a while. Have you ever thought of being a roadie?"

"Not at the top of my career list, but I think it would be pretty cool to follow your show around. I have a feelin' my mom wouldn't be too happy with me, though. She kinda worked her ass off to put me through school."

"I see. I didn't even ask you anything about your family…"

"I'm sure celebrities like you aren't interested in the lives of peasants," he replied jokingly. "No worries. I had fun hangin' out with you."

They pulled up to the front of the ridiculously nice hotel Sasuke would've stayed at last night. He'd also given Sasuke one of his duffel bags so he had a way to carry his clothes from yesterday.

"I'll return all of this."

"Don't worry about it. I'd kiss you goodbye, but, uh, it looks like there are a couple of photographers over there?"

"There's no such thing as bad publicity." Avenger-sama smiled. "But, I wouldn't want to get you involved in any kind of scandal. The paparazzi can be vicious."

"I know. I've seen the articles about you."

"Before I go… give me your phone?"

"You sure?"

"I will stick my hand in your pocket until I find it," Sasuke answered.

Naruto snorted, reached into his pocket, and handed it over. "Here."

He watched while Sasuke put his contact info into the address book.

"Text me when you're home. Let me know you didn't drive off the side of the road while thinking about how much you're going to miss me." Sasuke undid his seatbelt and gave him an especially earnest look.

"Avenger-sama," he said. "Good luck on the rest of your tour."

"Sasuke."

Naruto held out his hand. " _Uchiha_ Sasuke."

Sasuke took it and squeezed. "Uzumaki Naruto. Until we meet again. I will write a song about you. Don't be shocked."

"Especially if it ends up being about my penis?"

"I can do better than that," Sasuke made a face, "I hope."

"I think you can, too."

Sasuke, letting go of his hand, opened the car door. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would've thought he didn't want to go.

"I'll call you," Naruto told him. "So you don't get lonely out there on the road."

"A famous guy like me? Lonely?" Sasuke stepped out of the car. "Keep dreaming."

After another wave, Avenger-sama shut the door and pulled the hood up on his sweatshirt. As he went in through the hotel entrance, the photographers started chasing after him. Once the singer was out of his sight, Naruto looked at his phone. On the screen, he saw "Uchiha Sasuke" listed in his address book.

"Fuck," he said. "What a night."

He didn't think it was likely, but there was definitely a part of him hoping this wouldn't be the last time their paths were to cross.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **No Sequel.**


End file.
